Avez vous déjà vu
by MoWa
Summary: Roy Mustang dans tous ses états, mais vivant toujours une vie fort dangereuse... Quatrième scénario : Roy Mustang, cowboy. Au programme : du sport, de l'amour, de l'action... selon certaines définitions, bien sûr.
1. Roy Mustang superstar

**Note de l'auteure :** Eh bien, W, nous commençons par là... J'ignore si c'est une bonne idée... Bref, un texte né de l'audition d'une musique (de Miyavi pour ceux qui connaissent) et d'une image mentale ainsi générée... Important : il y a ici la description d'un concert... Pour éviter les répétitions quant aux cris répétés et douloureux du public, nous avons établi un code, dont voici la légende :

(*) entendre un haussement de voix unanime, créant une vague sonore supportable de laquelle se détachent les braillements de quelques groupies isolées.

(**) entendre des cris de joies de l'ensemble du public, qui est content. Les groupies se font plus nombreuses.

(***) entendre un son d'une intensité rare, où les hurlements déchaînés du public ''normal'' est à égalité avec les cris stridents des groupies.

(****) entendre que les groupies, contaminant le reste, sont passées majoritaires et on augmenté les décibels. Vous êtes contents d'avoir amené vos boules quies qui préservent vos tympans face à cet ouragan sonore d'une intensité rare.

(*****) vous entendez ce qui correspond au mode ultime de la groupie tout autour de vous. Boules quies ou pas, vous dites adieu à vos tympans et avec un doute sur le fait de retrouver un jour vos capacités auditives. Aïe.

Je signale tout de même au passage que les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas.

_Avez-vous déjà vu... Roy Mustang superstar ?_

La scène du Centrale-Musik-Hall était encore sombre, renforçant l'impatience vibrante de la horde de fans qu'était le public. Un vrombissement vocal soulevait régulièrement cette masse surexcitée qui attendait la première note en frémissant. Cela faisait _dix minutes_ que le début du concert avait été annoncée, que les téléphones portables étaient en veille, après sommation (ce qui correspondait à la rupture d'un cordon vital pour certains), que les projecteurs qui éclairaient la salle s'étaient éteints un par un. _Dix_ minutes que plusieurs retenaient leur premier cri enragé et fanatique. Certains sautaient sur place pour essayer de mieux voir, pensant peut-être être si petits que tous les autres leur cachaient la lumière. D'autres réduisaient leur soigneuse manucure à néant à force de mordiller leurs ongles, déjà en manque de tabac et n'ayant pas leur drogue alternative qu'était le chanteur principal pour compenser. D'autres jouaient l'indifférence en regardant ailleurs, mais essayant en réalité de voir quelque chose de différent dans la salle, puisque le groupe était tellement géniaaaaaal qu'il était parfaitement capable d'inventer une arrivée inattendue qui ne serait pas par la scène (un certain nombre regardaient même le ciel, attendant l'hélico). D'autres s'étaient mis en petit cercle et échangeaient l'ensemble des potins éternellement répétés sur le groupe, s'en servant de base pour inventer de nouvelles raisons louches qui pourraient entraîner une suppression du concert à la dernière minute – un accident de voiture, un enlèvement par des extraterrestres, une invitation à une fête chez le président pour être récompensé devant le monde entier, une cérémonie impromptue qui sacrait le chanteur nouveau dieu unique du monde, ou encore, le pire imaginable, qui provoquerait la mort de près de l'ensemble de la salle, le même chanteur s'était trouvé... une petite amie. D'autres enfin s'entraînaient à devenir des sumos en poussant comme des malades pour atteindre la scène – _encore vide_ – espérant être suffisamment près pour avoir l'insigne honneur d'être celui ou celle qui aura rendu les membres du groupe sourds à force de cris. Et tout ce beau monde, sous l'effet de l'attente, devenait encore plus fou que d'habitude, si bien qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit n'oserait se présenter sur la scène pour s'offrir en pâture à cette meute enragée. Mais il y avait _une_ chose que tout le monde savait, c'est que le groupe tant attendu n'était _pas_ sain d'esprit.

Tout d'un coup, au bout d'un « interminable » (dixit fan n°1) temps d'attente (quinze minutes), jaillirent tout autour de la scène de hautes flammes (*), provoquant un hoquet saisi puis un certain nombre de hurlements, de la part de celles et ceux qui ne pouvaient déjà plus se retenir. Des amateurs incapables d'attendre l'arrivée du chef du groupe (dixit fan n°2). La scène n'était plus vide (*), au centre au fond se trouvait la masse imposante d'une batterie apparue comme par magie (**). Assis sur le siège se trouvait un jeune homme (*) aux cheveux courts et bouclés, d'un roux assorti aux flammes qui avaient précédé son apparition, quelques instants plus tôt (**). Plusieurs fans défaillirent en voyant sa tenue. En effet, la veste en cuir sans manches (*) qu'il portait ouverte (**), dévoilant une partie de son torse ornée de lourds colliers et de chaînes de diverses sortes (**), en faisait fantasmer plus d'une et d'un sur ce que le chef du groupe allait porter si _lui_ portait _ça_ (***). Après avoir fait tourbillonner et virevolter ses baguettes sous les exclamations enthousiastes des spectateurs (**), le musicien – sans conteste le plus courageux pour avoir accepté d'être le premier envoyé sur la zone de tir – entama le morceau (***). Il y eut quelques micro-secondes de suspense où la foule fut presque silencieuse, tentant de reconnaître le morceau, puis une tempête de beuglements surexcités quand tous se rendirent compte que la chanson était inédite (***).

Ponctuant cet accès d'euphorie, un second jet de flammes (*) priva les groupies de la contemplation de la scène, et quand elles se calmèrent, la deuxième moitié de la salle, qui jusqu'alors avait été légèrement plus modérée, se réveilla et le fit savoir en activant des ondes sonores plus graves mais non moins fortes. Sur la scène était apparue la guitariste (****), en hautes bottes lacées (*) et tunique de cuir (**) enserrant son cou mais se terminant en mini-short (***). Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus par plusieurs pics noirs plus longs qu'il n'était utile. Elle entama sa partition sur les chapeaux de roue (***) avec une agilité et une aisance qui déclenchèrent une véritable ovation (****) – et un sifflement. Sans cesser de jouer, la jeune femme fusilla du regard la portion de foule d'où provenait le son, semblant savoir exactement qui l'avait émis pour lui faire regretter d'être né. Un doux regard de braise intense, et rien que pour lui ! (dixit fan n°3) Une fois le concerné raide, elle reporta son attention sur son jeu – détaché, et donc deux fois plus frime (*) - et sur le reste de la salle (**), ignorant ostensiblement le coin où s'était trouvé l'être honni qui n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre : elle le laissant en pâture aux fans furieux qu'il ait osé se mettre à côté d'eux pour commettre cette impiété, ce crime de lèse-majesté, ce sacrilège, ce péché capital...

Cependant, la mise en charpie du pauvre inconscient fut retardée par un nouveau sursaut des flammes (*), après lequel un léger séisme eut lieu, provoqué par un certain nombre de personnes sautant littéralement sur place à la vue du troisième joueur, un grand type dégingandé (***) tout de noir vêtu (*), pantalon comme t-shirt déchiré, se tenant légèrement voûté au dessus de son instrument (***), les cheveux courts et ébouriffés (**) et un cure-dents au coin de la bouche (***), en une posture trop classeuuuuuuuuuh (dixit fan n°4). Le son du synthé vint se mêler à l'introduction entamée par les deux autres sous forme de tintement de cloche (****). Le tout n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

Devant eux, déjà à leur merci, se trouvait une immense entité vivante et mouvante, qui frémissait à chaque coup de baguette (*), à chaque pincement de corde (*), à chaque pression d'une touche (*). Certains sautillaient, d'autres criaient, d'autres souriaient d'un air béat et stupide, d'autres tentaient pitoyablement de faire croire qu'ils connaissaient déjà la chanson mais bougeaient en retard par rapport au son comme une enceinte mal réglée, d'autres tentaient simplement de respirer, ce qui était de loin le plus difficile. Mais tous, tous sans exception – ou presque – n'attendaient plus qu'une chose : l'apparition du dernier membre du groupe (**). Comme il y avait trop de bruit pour échanger des hypothèses sur ce de quoi il aurait l'air, nombreux étaient ceux qui s'étaient constitué leur propre petite image fantasmagorique qu'ils mettaient bien entendu au rang suprême de la perfection, chacun étant persuadé d'avoir l'image parfaite, alors que les autres ne faisaient qu'une pâle imitation sans originalité et qui n'avait rien à voir avec le style profond de ce groupe divin (dixit fan n°5).

Mais quels qu'aient été les esprits supérieurs dans ce vaste troupeau de moutons bêlant, la réaction fut unanime lorsque, juste après que le grand blond eut commencé à jouer, des flammes immenses explosèrent tout autour de la salle et au milieu de la scène, comme s'il les avait dirigées (**) : des cris (de peur ou de saisissement plus que d'autre chose, cette fois-ci), un moment d'égarement total (preuve que le groupe savait vraiment y faire pour faire mumuse avec le public – et le surprendre par leur originalité sans limites et siiiii claaaaasse (dixit fan n°6, ex-fan n°4)), puis un mouvement unanime des visages vers le centre de la scène où une dernière silhouette était apparue au milieu du cercle de flammes (****). Un bras en l'air (*), la tête levée vers le ciel (**), les jambes fermement plantées sur le sol (***), le chef du groupe (****) se détachait du reste par sa chemise blanche (*) – blanche, quoi ! Trop intelligent ! (dixit fan n°7) – dont les trois premiers boutons étaient ouverts (**) – seulement trois, hélas (dixit fan n°8) – laissant apparaître le pendentif fétiche du musicien (***), un dessin bizarre plus ou moins en forme de cercle entouré d'une flamme - le genre de truc que n'importe qui paierait des milliards pour avoir (dixit fan n°9). Quant au pantalon, il était en cuir (****) – kyaaaaaaaah (dixit fan n°10). L'ensemble prenait une légère teinte rouge et animée à la lumière des flammes.

À ce moment précis, d'un geste souple et entièrement calculé (*), il baissa le bras pour amener son micro plus près de son visage (**) tout en se détournant légèrement afin de présenter le manche de sa guitare au public, ce qui fit danser de vifs reflets sur les motifs de flammes ornant son instrument (***) et sur ses grandes lunettes noires (***), qui lui donnaient un air siiiiiiiiiiiii mystérieux (dixit fan n°11). Le tout avec un léger mouvement de la tête qui fit voleter ses cheveux sombres (****) et frémir la cigarette qu'il avait au coin de la bouche, sur laquelle se dessina le petit sourire pour lequel il était si connu... (*****)

...

À quatre cent mètres de là, monsieur Jacques, vieux retraité de quatre-vingt-trois ans de son état, s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit après avoir regardé une passionnante émission télévisée sur la pêche au leurre et lu quelques articles de journaux de sa jeunesse. Il avait bu un dernier verre d'eau avec ses médicaments, comme le lui avait dit cette si gentille infirmière, là-bas, à l'hôpital, quand il était allé faire son examen général mensuel. Les résultats avaient été plutôt bons, monsieur Jacques était rassuré. Il passait à petits pas – certes lents, mais capables d'exécuter de longues distances – de sa cuisine à son salon tout en s'assurant qu'il avait bien tout fermé, lumières comme fenêtres, lorsque ''cela'' se produisit.

Ce fut simple et rapide. Toutes les vitres de son petit appartement volèrent en éclats. Sa cafetière se fendit, les verres sur l'égouttoir furent réduits en morceaux, les ampoules tombèrent en fragments sur le sol. Par chance, monsieur Jacques était hors d'atteinte de tous ces éléments acérés au moment où ''cela'' arriva. Emporté par la curiosité, il changea sa trajectoire et alla rouvrir avec précaution sa fenêtre de cuisine, qui donnait sur la rue. Tout d'abord, il ne vit pas grand chose, tous les lampadaires ayant subi le même sort que ses ampoules. Puis il se rendit compte que son appartement n'était pas le seul touché : tout ce qui était en verre dans la rue avait été purement et simplement détruit. Deux voitures couinaient désespérément, se plaignant de façon désagréable de la perte de leur pare-brise. Certaines personnes, plus dégourdies, avaient déjà allumé des bougies.

Monsieur Jacques vit venir vers lui un homme – un jeune homme, pour lui – qui tenait d'une main une lampe de poche miraculeusement rescapée et donc en état de marche, de l'autre sa paire de lunettes rectangulaires qu'il regardait d'un air dépité puisque les verres avaient purement et simplement sauté. Un policier, nota monsieur Jacques. Sa coiffure était presque impeccable, à l'exception d'une mèche noire qui tombait sur son front. Curieusement, il avait l'air d'être un de ces rares flics qui valaient quelque chose. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Comment vais-je expliquer ça à ma femme ? » demanda le jeune policier à monsieur Jacques, qui sourit en réponse, se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être savoir ce qui se passait.

« Votre femme ? » demanda-t-il cependant, pour ne pas être trop brusque, ni paraître rabat-joie.

Le policier eut un sourire béat, semblant oublier ses lunettes brisées. « Oui, j'ai une femme. Et une fille aussi. Elle est adorable. J'ai des photos. Vous voulez la voir ? »

Monsieur Jacques sourit de nouveau. Il connaissait ce genre de personnes – son frère avait été comme ça. Il savait comment leur parler. Ce jeune policier commençait à lui être sympathique.

« Très certainement, » répondit-il. « Mais, avant cela, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Comme ça, je pourrais les regarder sans arrière pensée qui me gâcherait ce plaisir. Pourquoi tout le verre de la rue a-t-il explosé ? »

Le policier se retourna, semblant remarquer pour la première fois le désordre ambiant. « Ne vous en faites pas, vous serez remboursé, on nous l'a assuré. »

« C'était un tremblement de terre ? Une bombe ? »

« Non, _pire_, » répondit le policier, regardant toujours derrière lui. Il pointa une colline qu'on voyait non loin, légèrement en périphérie de la ville, où dansaient des projecteurs. « Ça vient du Centrale-Musik-Hall. Vous savez, même à cette distance, avec les cris des fans, des fois... »

Voyant le regard perplexe du petit vieux, il soupira et tenta d'être clair : « Le concert des Flame Jherryff vient de commencer. »

Monsieur Jacques, peu au courant de ce genre de choses, hocha la tête comme s'il avait compris. À ce moment-ci, une nouvelle rumeur s'éleva du CMH – comme on l'appelait communément – ébranlant les murs et faisant exploser la lampe de poche du policier. Le chef du groupe venait en effet de commencer une autre chanson (*) en baissant ses lunettes (**) miraculeusement intactes (car bien sûr fabriquées exprès pour résister à ces conditions extrêmes) pour lancer à la foule un regard (***) de ses yeux ''onyx'' (dixit fan n°12) avant d'émettre un rire bizarre – siiiiiiii sensuel, kyaaaaaaaaah (dixit all the fans) – et un autre balancement de cheveux, avant de dire quelque chose comme « yo na gaï » et de lancer ladite paire de lunettes dans la foule en délire (*****).

...

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, une fois que tout le monde eût vidé son réservoir à braillements – même si certains en avaient encore un bon nombre en magasin – un jeune garçon aux cheveux courts et blonds fouillait la foule du regard à la recherche de ses compagnons. Il les repéra non loin de l'entrée devenue sortie, _fort près_ l'un de l'autre. Il s'approcha d'eux en espérant que ce n'était pas juste pour éviter de se perdre qu'ils avaient _enfin_ décidé de réduire l'espace, si agaçant dans sa largeur, qui les séparait. À ce moment-là, une fille bizarre avec deux mèches teintes en rose vif sur le devant du visage – ce qui faisait très perruque – passa près de lui, tentant visiblement de rattraper sa copine – son sosie, sans les mèches – sans grand succès, en raison de sa faible voix brisée à force de crier en mode suraigu et continu.

« Attends, attends, attends ! » disait-elle.

« Quoi ? » finit par demander l'autre d'une voix, elle, devenue rocailleuse, un peu comme un corbeau.

« Regarde ! » fit la première, émettant un son à mi-chemin entre le couinement de souris et la poussive porte rouillée. Elle brandit un minuscule fragment noir. « J'ai un morceau de la monture de _Ses_ lunettes ! »

Le hurlement fanatique à double voix qui en suivit fut comme un retour en arrière, où les cordes vocales rajeunies n'étaient pas explosées. Par chance, l'adolescent avait les oreilles protégées, et il s'en félicita, soulagé également que les deux folles s'éloignent. L'événement lui fit songer à enlever ses boules quies, qui lui avaient permis de conserver la santé de ses tympans tandis que 40% de la salle hurlait « Roooooooooooooooooooy ! », 40% d'autres « Rizaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! » (d'un ton plus grave), 15% « Jeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! », et 5% de résistants « Bredaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! », chaque clan bataillant pour être le côté qui gueulerait le plus fort.

« Alors, c'était sympa, hein ? » demanda l'adolescent à ses deux compagnons, une fois qu'il les eut rejoints. L'un des deux, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blond pâle, acquiesça avec un sourire, tandis que l'autre, un garçon aux cheveux une teinte plus sombre, laissait échapper un « boarf » désabusé.

« T'en as pensé quoi, Al ? » demanda l'adolescente.

« Très sympa. Quoiqu'un peu bruyant. » Il porta un main à son oreille avec une grimace. « Havoc était bien. Je pensais pas qu'il jouait aussi bien du synthé que de la basse. Et toi, Winry ? »

« Riza était en forme ! » s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement ravie. Il lui suffisait que son idole soit dans l'état de bien jouer pour qu'elle soit satisfaite.

« Ed ? » demanda Al en se tournant vers l'intéressé, qui regardait ailleurs – mais ne s'était pas éloigné de Winry.

« Boarf, » répéta-t-il, l'un de ses arguments les plus poussés. Il eut un haussement d'épaules. « Tu sais que c'est pas trop mon truc, tout ce boucan, tous ces gens complètement fanatiques – surtout de _lui_ – qui essayent de t'écrabouiller ou de te rendre sourd. Au fait, Winry, désolé pour tout à l'heure, hein, y avait vraiment trop de cinglés autour de nous. »

En voyant cette légère lueur dans le regard d'Ed, tandis que Winry lui assurait que ce n'était pas grave, Al se demanda ce qui s'était passé et si ce n'était pas précisément pour provoquer ce genre de situations sans avoir l'air suspect qu'Ed avait fini par accepter les places que Roy proposait de lui offrir, et s'était résolu à endurer la torture qu'était pour lui un concert pareil – entouré de fans de Roy, l'enfer.

Les soupçons d'Al furent confirmés lorsqu'Ed profita du fait que Winry se faisait bousculer pour lui prendre le bras avec un « attention, évite de tomber une deuxième fois, je pourrais ne pas être là pour te rattraper, » avant de dire d'un air trop détaché pour être honnête : « c'est fou le monde qu'il y a... Et ils font vraiment pas attention. »

Al se détourna légèrement pour cacher son large sourire. Par chance, les deux autres étaient trop absorbés pour le remarquer.

« On te raccompagne ? » parvint _enfin_ à proposer Ed, sans lâcher le bras de Winry, qui accepta _enfin_ également.

Ils regardèrent à peine si Al les suivait. Ce dernier ne parvenait pas à effacer le sourire de son visage, surtout dès qu'il levait les yeux pour voir son frère et son amie accrochés l'un à l'autre, et se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour remercier le groupe. Et dire que ni les deux autres, devant, ni tous les fans autour d'eux, ne se doutaient que le concert avait été organisé _juste pour ça_.

...

Bien plus tard encore, Jean Havoc avait terminé son paquet de cigarettes. Terminé ! La catastrophe totale pour Roy Mustang, qui en avait _absolument_ besoin pour sa mise en scène, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient en tournée internationale. Il ne pouvait pas aller réchauffer les blanches contrées drachmaïennes sans cigarette !

Plein de bonne volonté pour son public grégaire, il décida donc d'aller en acheter lui-même – surtout parce que personne d'autre dans le groupe ne voulut lui rendre ce service, et que le reste du staff était soit occupé, soit en train de pioncer, soit trop insignifiant pour être chargé de cette tâche divine et supérieure.

Breda ayant exprimé ses inquiétudes (« t'es suicidaire de sortir seul avec toutes ces groupies rôdant sans doute encore dans les parages »), il se camoufla du mieux qu'il put sans porter atteinte à sa classe légendaire – c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup – puis sortit dans la nuit.

Marchant dans les ombres tel un vampire craignant la lumière – tiens, c'était une idée, il pourrait l'exploiter dans un prochain concert, ou un clip – il atteignit bientôt un bar-tabac ouvert 24h/24, ou seulement la nuit, et entra. Sans perdre de temps, il demanda un paquet de cigarettes au gérant, qui les lui tendit aussitôt, sans avoir même à regarder s'il prenait la bonne marque, tant il connaissait bien la disposition de ses produits. Roy Mustang s'empressa de payer. Il ne se sentait tout de même pas très à l'aise, seul dans la nuit.

Malheureusement pour lui, les deux groupies qui avaient failli rendre Al sourd quelques heures auparavant étaient assises au bar, en train de débattre si elles devaient encadrer leur fragment de lunette ou le mettre en vitrine, et reconnurent sa voix. Le temps que l'information parvienne à leur cerveau limité, Roy Mustang était en train de se détourner, prêt à sortir, presque hors de danger. Malheureusement pour lui, le mode groupie s'enclencha, déclenchant des réflexes ultra rapides contre lesquels il ne put rien : après un hurlement de harpie assourdissant, elles se jetèrent sur lui avant qu'il sût ce qui lui arrivait.

Le policier qui arriva à sa rescousse – le même qui avait parlé à monsieur Jacques – ne le fit hélas pas assez vite, et, le lendemain, on pouvait lire dans les journaux : _Roy Mustang, superstar, mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions_.

HAPPY END. =3


	2. Roy Mustang moniteur de ski

**Note de l'auteure**** :** M : la montagne, ça vous gagne ! La neige étant sans doute en train de fondre à vitesse grand V sur les sommets, il est plus que temps de poster cette ''petite'' fic de la lignée des _Avez-vous déjà vu... ?_ (on a encore un certain nombre de thèmes en réserve, ne vous en faites pas). Parce que qui dit hiver dit ski, même pour les âmes malheureuses n'en ayant jamais fait (ô rage ô désespoir, je suis dans le lot), et que quand une idée se pointe dans votre tête, il faut l'écrire. Même si on est déjà au printemps. Hem.

W : Printemps, printemps, ça empêche pas d'avoir 39 de fièvre.

M : Ne faites pas trop attention à W, elle est malade, et donc d'humeur massacrante. Pour ma part, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

W : Keuf, keuf. N'empêche, Edo-sama est trop sexy et Rose est vraiment conne.

M : Mais aucun des deux, ni aucun des personnages présents dans le manga et ici ne m'appartiennent.

* * * * *

_Avez-vous déjà vu... Roy Mustang moniteur de ski ?_

Le ciel était clair et limpide, la montagne, sur laquelle le soleil avait daigné se lever sans venir accompagné de vent perçant ni de nuages chargés d'humidité, était d'une blancheur étincelante et immaculée, à condition de ne regarder que les sommets et de ne pas prêter attention au grouillement animé et bruyant des innombrables vacanciers et sportifs venus jouir en même temps des pentes enneigées de la célèbre station Briggs' Holiday's Victory, BHV pour les habitués.

Ici, c'était une jeune famille où une gamine haute comme trois pommes accomplissait ses premières glissades sur patins à glace, engoncée dans une combinaison miraculeusement à sa taille, avançant précairement en s'agrippant à sa mère sous l'attention attendrie et obsédée de son père, converti en paparazzi pour l'occasion.

Là, c'était une quinte de blonds aux cheveux bouclés et petites étoiles rosées qui virevoltaient sur leur snowboard avec une légèreté surprenante malgré leur corpulence, jouissant à eux seuls de toute l'étendue du half-pipe, puisqu'ils effrayaient complètement tous les autres sportifs qui auraient pu vouloir s'y aventurer et qui se contentaient donc de commenter en faisant croire qu'ils s'y connaissaient et d'applaudir en bons moutons à chaque figure inhumaine parfaitement exécutée – avec force jaillissement d'étincelles en bonus.

Plus loin, une petite vieille à la coiffure fort étrange faisait fortune en vendant des gobelets de bon café ou thé à petit prix, ayant à force d'emmerder le monde obtenu une dérogation spéciale pour installer sa boutique où elle le voulait quand elle le voulait, que ce soit à minuit en haut du sommet le plus élevé – 10 452 mètres seulement – où au beau milieu des pistes à l'heure de pointe.

Plus haut, une femme aux cheveux noirs coiffés en dreadlocks s'élançait sans hésitation sur la piste noire la plus dangereuse du coin avec un regard de tueuse qui éclairait le chemin sur son passage, le tout sous les yeux d'un homme immense et musclé pour lequel il n'avait pas été possible de trouver de skis assez résistants, et qui se contentait donc de jouer l'arbitre et de faire des croquis du paysage.

Plus loin et plus haut encore, le propriétaire du restaurant d'altitude, un rouquin dont la corpulence indiquait qu'il profitait lui-même de ses pratiques de cuisinier, attendait les premiers pige... clients du midi en jouant aux échecs avec un grand moniteur blond et dégingandé sous les yeux attentifs du sous-chef, un jeune garçon brun dont le visage se dissimulait derrière une paire de lunettes carrées aux montures noires et épaisses, et du serveur-barman, un grand type un peu sec aux cheveux déjà gris qui semblait se retenir pour ne pas intervenir et rattraper le jeu lamentable de l'adversaire de son patron.

À quelques mètres de là, le collègue de ce dernier, un homme de taille moyenne vêtu d'une combinaison bleue à motifs de flammes, lesquelles se retrouvaient également sur ses skis, ses gants et ses lunettes, dont les cheveux noirs se découpaient fortement sur la neige alentours, et qui n'avait pas l'heur d'échapper au premier groupe de skieurs débutants du matin, tentait tant bien que mal de rassembler ses élèves du jour avec force sourires, déplacements parfaitement maîtrisés, paroles douces et mouvements de mèches artificiels à souhait, tel un berger avec son troupeau, mais à une autre saison.

Il parvint ainsi à réunir autour de lui les quelques courageux de la première heure : tout d'abord, il y eut un duo d'étrangers très visiblement, venus de l'est si on en croyait les traits de leur visage, qui échangeaient des propos incompréhensibles en pointant tout autour d'eux les montagnes sans écouter un seul des mots qui leur étaient adressés, et dont l'un avait dépensé l'ensemble de sa monnaie amestrienne échangée le matin même pour faire la fortune de la petite vieille remarquée plus haut en lui achetant tout son stock de sucettes, qu'il était en train de consommer les unes à la suite des autres, sa compagne les lui tendant au fur et à mesure sans qu'on pût savoir où elle les avait toutes mises ; ensuite, une jeune fille brune qui tremblotait légèrement sur ses skis à la fois en raison du froid, contre lequel elle cherchait à lutter en enfonçant son nez dans son col haut, et à cause de son appréhension, que l'on devinait à sa raideur et à ses mains crispées sur ses bâtonnets, et qui semblait fortement regretter un autre endroit, comme par exemple une librairie douillette où elle aurait pu se plonger dans un livre sans se poser de questions ; puis un couple de soi-disant ''amis'', à savoir une brune aux cheveux courts, à l'air dynamique et motivé, prête à conquérir la montagne, qui avait visiblement traîné derrière elle le jeune homme aux mèches blondes qui gémissait et manquait de tomber au sol toutes les cinq secondes, qui était selon toute apparence plutôt un praticien de la séance bronzette dans le sud du pays, et qui franchissait donc la barre des 1000 mètres d'altitude pour la première fois de son existence, à son grand dam ; après, il y avait une gamine haute comme cinq pommes à la coiffure étrange – des chignons mêlés de nattes – accompagnée par toute une clique hétéroclite : une peluche panda qu'elle gardait sous son bras, un grand type à l'air imperturbable dont on devinait malgré le bonnet et les lunettes qu'il avait le teint mat et le front orné d'une cicatrice, un gringalet avec deux mèches fines pour moustache, un homme à l'air gentil et un peu à côté de la plaque qui jetait des regards discrets mais très inquiets en direction de la piste verte sur laquelle ils allaient devoir s'engager ; enfin, deux filles étranges, l'une déguisée en paquet de bonbon rose jusqu'à ses mèches de cheveux, l'autre, son sosie, avec des couleurs un peu plus sobres, les deux chuchotant et gloussant stupidement dans leur coin en lançant des coups d'œil se voulant discrets vers le moniteur de ski qui avait commencé ses explications sur la technique hautement professionnelle du chasse-neige.

Le temps passa, le matin commença à approcher du midi tandis que le soleil progressait dans sa course oblique, jouant sur les innombrables ombres qu'il dessinait sur les versants. La fillette en patins glissa et tomba sous les exclamations à la fois navrées et ravies de son père qui craignait qu'elle ne se fût fait mal, mais la trouvait en même temps _si_ mignonne, assise sur la glace avec un petit air désorienté mais pas du tout proche des larmes ; les cinq blonds se lancèrent dans une compétition à tour de rôle sous les acclamations grandissantes de leurs fans, un homme également blond à l'impressionnante barbe blonde et bouclée étant apparu en compagnie d'une immense femme à l'air strict pour jouer les arbitres ; la petite vieille vendit son 1000è café du jour et décida d'aller s'installer ailleurs, suivie de sa chienne ; la femme aux dreads rejoignit son mari et partit chercher un restaurant pour un déjeuner – romantique, cela allait de soi – en tête à tête ; le patron écrasa le roi du moniteur blond et alla mettre en route sa cuisine, suivi de son sous-chef et de son serveur qui commença à disposer les tables ; le xinois termina sa 36è sucette tandis que sa compagne, dont la salive était de composition normale, en était toujours à sa cinquième ; et le moniteur parvint à guider le reste du groupe le long de la piste verte, jusqu'à l'endroit où elle s'arrêtait, près d'un tremplin de saut, de l'ouverture de deux pistes noires – dont l'une était fermée pour risque d'avalanche – , et d'un tire-fesse pour les pauvres brebis égarées souhaitant retourner se faire arnaqu... se sustenter au restaurant d'altitude.

Il tentait d'aider ceux qui en avaient besoin tout en faisant montre de façon ostentatoire de sa maîtrise de l'art de la glisse, freinant en parallèle près de toute personne en difficulté, distribuant gratuitement des sourires flashy, ne remarquant pas qu'à chaque fois qu'il venait en aide à quelqu'un, le paquet de bonbon trouvait le moyen de se croûter pour le détourner de sa route première.

En conséquence, l'ensemble du groupe apprit bien vite à se débrouiller _seul_, ou du moins sans le moniteur, même la pauvre fille brune, qui au passage fit la connaissance du groupe d'étranges énergumènes, et s'entendit tout de suite bien avec le monsieur à l'air gentil qui s'avéra être très compréhensif et partager ses difficultés à avancer avec ces deux espèces de barres plates, raides et trop longues au bout des pieds. Inutile de dire qu'avant la fin de la journée, ils auraient commencé à élaborer un nouveau modèle qui leur semblerait bien plus pratique pour de pauvres débutants comme eux et chercheraient à le faire breveter au plus vite.

Ils en étaient là de leur progression, à la fin de la piste verte, et le moniteur toujours motivé rassemblait une fois de plus son groupe pour poser des questions et répondre à celles qui pourraient émerger, lorsqu'un son de glisse rapide se fit entendre. L'instant d'après, de la piste de saut juste à côté s'élança une blonde en tunique noire, rouge et blanche, dont les longs cheveux attachés en queue de cheval virevoltaient sous l'effet de sa vitesse, ses deux skis noirs se découpant sur le ciel bleu et ses lunettes reflétant les rayons aveuglants du soleil.

« Yeah ! » s'exclama-t-elle tandis qu'elle décollait, faisait une figure en passant au dessus du groupe de débutants aux expressions variées – intéressé pour le duo de l'est, atterré pour la brune tremblotante, impassible pour le grand mat, effrayé pour le gringalet, réjoui pour la brune motivée, déprimé pour son camarade, bovin pour les deux paquets de bonbons, mais ils regardaient le moniteur qui, lui, contemplait cette scène avec envie – puis revenait sur terre un peu plus loin et sans aucun accrochage, se servant de la vitesse ainsi obtenue pour s'élancer sans plus attendre sur la piste noire ouverte en face.

À la suite de la casse-cou était arrivé un garçon également blond, mais lui avec une natte, en snowboard, baggy, doudoune bleue et grand sourire extatique, qui attrapa sa planche en filant dans les airs comme une fusée, hurlant : « Youhou ! » et disparaissant à toute allure dans la même direction que celle qui le précédait, peut-être dans le but d'entamer une course compétitive dont le gagnant se verrait offrir le repas du jour.

« Ed ! Attends ! » fit alors une voix légèrement plaintive derrière eux, qui s'avéra correspondre à celle d'un troisième blond – encore un, ce devait être une mafia – , cette fois-ci aux cheveux courts et avec skis, qui quitta le tremplin avec l'objectif évident de rattraper les deux autres.

Il aurait pu y parvenir sans problème s'il ne s'était pas soudain rendu compte d'une part du fait que la narration était dirigée sur lui en ce moment précis, d'autre part de ce qu'il était en train de faire, à savoir voler à plusieurs mètres du sol sans savoir comment il était arrivé là. Réalisant cela, il perdit le rythme, sa pose se raidit et il tomba à pic après avoir émis un cri étranglé, atterrissant lourdement et faisant quelques roulis une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Le moniteur blond, qui s'était remis de sa défaite cuisante de quelque temps auparavant contre le rouquin et passait dans le coin, fut près de lui en un clin d'œil, se penchant pour lui demander s'il allait bien. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il héla son collègue qui était au milieu d'une explication extrêmement longue et complexe demandée par les deux groupies, qui se contentaient de s'enivrer en le regardant – ce qui annihilait leurs dernières capacités de raisonnement – et n'écoutaient en réalité pas un seul mot.

« Eh, Roy, on a un mort, là ! »

« Qui est mort ? » demanda ledit Roy en cessant ses explications, ce dont les deux prétendues auditrices ne se rendirent même pas compte.

« _Qui_ est mort ? » émit alors le blondinet qui se redressait péniblement, couvert de neige, et réalisait qu'il n'avait miraculeusement ni perdu de ski ni cassé quoi que ce soit, si ce n'était son orgueil personnel face à sa chute lamentable.

« Ça va, petit ? » redemanda alors encore le grand blond, mâchonnant un cure-dent apparu comme par magie au coin de sa bouche, tandis que Roy s'approchait, laissant momentanément ses élèves, pour le plus grand malheur des deux groupies qui retenaient leurs larmes – le reste du groupe, d'autre part, se répartissait en ceux qui regardaient le paysage, ceux qui élaboraient des projets scientifiques avec animation, ceux qui cherchaient à remonter le moral des troupes, et ceux qui continuaient de geindre.

« Chuis pas p'tit, » grogna le garçon entre ses dents serrées, tentant de se relever, ce qui n'était pas évident avec d'une part des skis, d'autre part l'absence flagrante de toute aide de la part des deux personnes qui l'entouraient à présent et le regardaient comme un bête curieuse. « Et oui, je vais bien, je suis pas en sucre, qu'est-ce que vous cro... »

Il sembla soudaine réaliser quelque chose, ou alors la jambe sur laquelle il s'appuyait dut soudain le contredire, car il s'interrompit brutalement et retomba dans la neige, faisant hausser les sourcils des deux spectateurs. Puis il se mit à déclamer : « Non, attendez, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, en fait je vais mal, très très très mal, c'est horrible, c'est affreux, je ne pourrai plus skier aujourd'hui, comme c'est dommage, je vais être _obligé_ de laisser Ed et Winry seuls, juste l'un avec l'autre, ils seront _obligés_ de se parler, comme c'est triste, je ne pourrais pas être là pour les déranger ou leur donner un alibi, mais quel malheur, mais en même temps, qu'est-ce que je me sens mal, je vais sans doute mourir, mais après tout je suis un Elric, ça ne doit pas être trop grave, il faut juste que j'aille à l'infirmerie et que le médecin me dise de ne plus skier aujourd'hui, parce que je vais vraiment mal, et que je dois aller boire un bon chocolat chaud ! »

Les sourcils des deux autres continuèrent progressivement de monter en entendant cet étrange discours, et ils se consultèrent du regard, ne sachant pas bien ce qu'ils devaient faire. Peut-être le gamin s'était-il blessé à la tête et n'avait-il plus toute sa raison.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Encore en train de lambiner ? » fit soudain une voix derrière eux, qui causa une réaction incroyablement identique : les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent, se raidirent, retinrent un hoquet de frayeur, puis se retournèrent vers la personne qui avait parlé, à savoir une blonde qui réussissait à avoir l'air impeccable et strict même avec une tunique de ski, c'était dire. Sans bien discerner ses yeux en raison de ses grandes lunettes noires – elle faisait partie des rares personnes à qui elles allaient à peu près – ils devinèrent son regard tranchant et avalèrent péniblement leur salive.

« C'est que... y a eu un accident, » parvint à dire faiblement le grand blond, gesticulant en direction du garçon à ses pieds, qui regarda sans flancher en direction de la nouvelle venue, déterminé. « Il dit qu'il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

Il y eut une petite pause, pendant laquelle la jeune femme inspecta le sinistré du regard sans s'approcher, tandis que les deux autres se demandaient comment cela se faisait que ce dernier ne soit pas déjà raide face à cet examen visuel minutieux. Ils feraient peut-être mieux de chercher à le retrouver plus tard pour apprendre ce qui l'immunisait, ils pourraient ainsi prendre leur liberté et...

Et toutes leurs velléités révolutionnaires volèrent en éclat dès que la blonde recommença à parler. « Jean, remonte-moi cette piste, tu as du boulot, je te signale, tes élèves vont arriver. Roy, aide-moi à l'amener jusqu'au bord de la piste, là, je vais le faire descendre. » dit-elle sans quitter des yeux le malade imaginaire.

Inutile de dire que tous ses ordres furent suivis à la lettre. Jean sembla se volatiliser instantanément pour réapparaître en haut de la piste quelques instants plus tard, ultra motivé pour travailler ce jour-là. Roy aida – enfin – le gamin à se relever et le soutint jusqu'au bord de la piste noire ouverte où la femme le prit en charge et entreprit de le faire descendre _doucement_, car il semblait fort qu'elle fût capable d'une chose pareille, et ce même si la pente était à 45° avec des bosses.

Le moniteur brun les suivit du regard, debout en haut de la piste, semblant presque vouloir les accompagner et ainsi pouvoir un peu s'amuser comme les deux blonds qui l'avaient survolé quelques instants plus tôt et étaient déjà en bas de la piste, prêts à prendre le télésiège pour monter sur le versant d'en face, et projetant d'aller ensuite faire un tour au half-pipe dès que l'une aurait échangé ses skis contre un snowboard, aucun ne remarquant l'absence de la tierce personne qui avait fait exprès d'être abandonnée en route.

Mais Roy ignorait que, derrière lui, un complot diabolique se mettait en place.

« Ça va pas marcher, » disait d'un ton incrédule une des deux groupies.

« Mais si, ça va marcher ! » glapissait son ''amie'', le paquet de bonbon, sous l'effet de l'excitation.

« Non. »

« Si ! »

« Non, je te dis. »

« Si ! Je suis sûre que ça peut marcher ! »

Soupir blasé du sosie, qui avait peut-être un peu plus de jugeote que sa camarade. Son regard méditatif – seulement en apparence – se dirigea vers leur moniteur, toujours planté devant les pistes noires, comme si elle cherchait à comprendre quelque chose, en vain. L'autre soupira à son tour, cette fois-ci de manière exaspérée.

« Je te dis que ça va marcher. Regarde, et admire ! » fit-elle d'un ton pédant.

L'instant d'après, avec force dérapages et faux départs, elle était parvenue à démarrer et à se déplacer de quelques mètres, avant de se mettre à gagner de la vitesse malgré sa raideur, fonçant droit vers son objectif.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas aperçu le léger renforcement de la pente, ce qui fit que, quand elle l'emprunta, non seulement elle accéléra, mais sa direction changea également légèrement.

Aussi, loin d'arriver comme une fleur près du moniteur, de freiner comme il le lui avait indiqué en position de ''chat sur neige'' et de lui demander de l'aide pour descendre avec un sourire idio... séducteur, elle perdit complètement le contrôle de sa vitesse, le percuta de plein fouet avec un cri strident sans qu'il eût même le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, et dégringola avec lui dans la piste noire... celle qui était fermée.

La neige y était fraîche et instable, n'attendant qu'une occasion pour se payer elle-même la piste, profitant du fait qu'elle l'avait pour elle toute seule, prête à exterminer les gêneurs éventuels.

Le père de famille, qui pour une raison sans doute surnaturelle, avait détourné un instant l'objectif de son appareil de sa femme adorée et de sa petite fille bien aimée pour prendre quelques clichés de la belle montagne autour d'eux, trouva le moyen d'appuyer sur le déclencheur pile à ce moment-là et dans cette direction.

La photographie qu'il obtint, qui représentait l'écoulement soudain de la neige le long du flanc de la montagne et – curieusement – pile dans les limites de la piste concernée, ne dépassant pas d'un flocon, et sur laquelle ou pouvait éventuellement discerner un petit point noir qui aurait peut-être pu hypothétiquement correspondre à un homme vraiment mal barré car au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, attira l'attention des journalistes du coin – sans qu'on pût savoir comment ils avaient su qu'il l'avait prise – qui la mirent en première page de la revue locale dès le lendemain, avec pour titre de la une : _Roy Mustang, moniteur de ski, mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions_.

_..._

_Happy End._


	3. Roy Mustang acteur de série B

**Note de l'auteure M**** : **Troisième de la série, où on tourne une série, justement (quel jeu de mot, ha, ha, ha)

W : ''Ha... ha... ha...'' Comme elle dit. Non, sans déc', on est des tyrans, on aime faire souffrir Roy, et on est des scientifiques, qui démontrons chaque jour un peu plus que Rose est...

M : Conne ? Cruche ? Stupide ? Fade ? Inutile ? Mortelle ?

W : Moche et tout à fait inintéressante.

M : Mais au moins, elle est utile pour nos scénarios, sans elle, pas de Roy-death !

W : Argh, en effet.

M : Mh, W ? Je crois qu'Elisha-chan nous a signalé que nous étions cinglées, que faire ?

W : Admettre ou ne pas admettre, telle est la question...

M : La voilà qui philosophe... Bon, en attendant, bonne lecture quand même !

* * * * *

_Avez-vous déjà vu... Roy Mustang acteur de série B ?_

C'était une journée de travail normale aux très célèbres studios Alchemic Lights – Evolution Design (AL-ED), ceux-là même qui avaient filmé toutes les plus grandes séries éternellement rediffusées sur les petits écrans d'Amestris : aussi bien enquête ou suspense (_Képi et Bottes de l'Armée_, _Drôles de Soldates_, _Inspecteur Falman_, _Les Experts : Ishbal_, _X-Report_, _Urgences Pierre-rouge_), science-fiction ou fantastique (_Mon Alchimiste bien-aimé_, _Alchemized_, _Veritygate VG1_, _Amestris Trek_, _Olivia contre les Homonculus_), familial ou amical (_Sept Homonculus à la maison_, _Le petit Alchimiste dans la Prairie_, _Un Alchimiste d'Enfer_, _Army Friends_), enfantin (_Le petit Pride_, _Pokémiste_, _Les mystérieuses Cités de Pierre Philosophale_, _Colonel Flame_, _Les Alchimistes du Zodiaque_), et enfin et surtout, les plus regardées, la romance (_Amour, gloire et Alchimie_, _Les Alchimies de l'Amour_).

C'était d'ailleurs une de ces séries que le studio était actuellement en train de filmer, et qui était déjà devenue la première regardée dans tout Amestris : _Plus belle dans la ville_.

Le scénario de base était – comme d'ordinaire – relativement simple : une jeune fille avait toujours habité à l'extrême est d'Amestris, dans une petite ville totalement inconnue (les scénaristes avaient choisi Liore, espérant que les habitants de cette ville ne se vexeraient pas. Et en effet, ces derniers avaient même été soit fiers de voir leur trou perdu cité dans une si illustre série pour ceux qui entraient dans la catégorie limitée qui passait ses journées devant la télé, soit indifférents puisqu'ils ne regardaient pas la télé et ignoraient donc l'existence de cette série).

Cependant, elle se décidait après quelques menues difficultés (le prêtre du coin avait tenté, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, d'abuser d'elle, avant de réaliser son erreur et de se tourner vers la poterie) à quitter sa région natale pour se rendre en ville et y tenter sa chance. Ce qui, bien sûr, permettait dès lors aux scénaristes de lui faire rencontrer tout un tas de personnes avec des vies plus compliquées les unes que les autres, toutes entrelacées en un embrouillamini inextricable et illogique qui donnait l'impression aux spectateurs qu'ils étaient intelligents lorsqu'ils parvenaient à suivre le tout.

Pour cette fois-ci, le réalisateur avait d'ailleurs fait très fort, entrant immédiatement dans le vif du sujet, puisque l'héroïne – Rose comme ses cheveux – se faisait héberger dans un premier temps par sa cousine éloignée, une brune voluptueuse du nom de Solaris, qui, on l'apprenait dans l'épisode trente-six, sortait avec un grand blond prénommé Jean, lequel tentait désespérément d'arrêter de fumer malgré les traumatismes de son enfance qui l'y avaient poussé et travaillait, on l'apprenait dans l'épisode cent-cinquante-cinq, sous les ordres de l'Homme qui allait attirer l'attention de Rose pour les sept mille premiers épisodes (seulement), lequel répondait au doux nom de Roy Mustang.

Ce matin-là, malgré l'heure atrocement précoce de onze heures du matin, l'ensemble de l'équipe était sur le pied de guerre, en train de filmer l'épisode numéro quatre-cent-cinquante-six, épisode décisif s'il en était, puisqu'il était celui où Rose faisait pour la première fois sa déclaration à Roy suite à un dîner d'un romantisme dégoulinant à souhait, heu... achevé (que les scénaristes n'étaient pas parvenus à faire tenir en plus de quinze épisodes, hélas). Suite à une tirade enflammée qui avait duré deux épisodes, on arrivait au moment décisif de la réponse de l'objet des fantasmes les plus fous de l'héroïne...

« Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda le caméraman en chef, un type brun avec des lunettes rectangulaires et de la barbe par-ci par-là, réglant les derniers paramètres de son propre petit bijou. Il se pencha vers l'avant pour s'assurer que tout était bien cadré, laissant tomber sa seule mèche rebelle sur le devant de son visage. « Trois... deux... un... » Entendant ces mots, l'ensemble du studio fut envahi comme à chaque fois de cette légère tension, sous l'effet du suspense, chacun ayant le sentiment qu'il allait assister à un moment historique capable de changer le cours de l'humanité. « Action ! »

Chacun retint son souffle, les yeux rivés vers le décor où se tenaient les deux protagonistes : un salon luxueux, aux tons rosés, avec des bibliothèques amplement remplies d'ouvrages reliés de cuir, une commode et une table en marqueterie, et surtout, au centre, un ensemble de sièges à l'air plus confortables et chers les uns que les autres – il y avait aussi de riches tapis, mais aucun des plans ne permettait aux téléspectateurs de le savoir.

À côté des canapés se tenaient deux personnes : l'héroïne, une demoiselle au teint de miel, harmonieusement bronzée aux UVs, les cheveux noirs à l'exception des mèches teintes en rose encadrant son visage, vêtue d'une robe moulante assortie à la pièce – c'est-à-dire rose pâle – et pourvue de quelques bijoux aux poignets et aux doigts.

En face d'elle, un homme brun, les yeux sombres pouvant se dissimuler derrière ses mèches, vêtu d'un costume aussi noir que sa chevelure, les mains couvertes de gants aussi blancs que sa chemise. C'était lui, le bourreau des cœurs, l'acteur qui avait dû attirer les trois quarts du public de départ, celui que l'héroïne en était venue à considérer comme son âme sœur : le seul, l'unique Roy Mustang.

Poussant un long soupir, il baissa légèrement la tête, avant de la relever et de se tourner vers Rose, faisant voleter ses cheveux d'un noir de jais et présentant ainsi à la caméra son meilleur trois-quarts. « Je comprends tes sentiments, Rose... » fit-il avec un air compatissant, car c'était vrai, après tout, qui ne tomberait pas raide dingue amoureuse de lui, le grand, l'illustre Roy Mustang ? (_plan d'une minute_)

En face de lui, la jeune fille attendait, le visage soi-disant empli d'espoir. (_plan de quinze secondes_) C'était une expression qu'elle arborait souvent, ce regard de merlan frit, derrière ses mèches roses, à chaque fois que Roy faisait ou disait quelque chose en sa présence, même si cela n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Et c'était encore cette expression qui, horripilant certaines des fans du ''si géniaaaaaal'' acteur, avait délié les mauvaises langues, lesquelles s'étaient mises à casser du sucre sur le dos de l'héroïne, répandant un second titre pour la série – _Poubelle dans la ville_ – ce qui ne dérangeait nullement le staff, puisqu'il avait depuis vu son audience tripler. De quoi donner envie de filmer des ordures.

« ... mais je ne peux hélas pas répondre à tes sentiments... » (_plan de trente secondes_) On voyait dans cette simple réplique tout le travail et l'inventivité des scénaristes, tout leur art de la rime, dans le jeu de l'acteur tout son talent époustouflant, dans la posture et le ton des deux protagonistes une tentative tout à fait réussie de paraître naturels...

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda alors Rose, au comble du désespoir, proche des larmes – mais pas _en_ larmes, car il aurait fallu couper la scène pour lui balancer de l'eau dans la figure, ou lui faire respirer du gaz lacrymogène, ce que l'équipe ne pouvait pas se permettre, faute de temps. Elle s'agrippa à sa veste de smoking. « Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ? Je fais tout pour être belle quand tu es là ! » (_plan d'une minute_)

Encore une fois, la poésie de la scène était prégnante, et les techniciens se demandaient s'ils n'allaient pas en plus ajouter une discrète musique de violons en fond, histoire de rendre le tout plus dramatique. Roy secoua lentement la tête sans pour autant se défaire de la prise de la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolé, Rose. C'est dur pour moi aussi de t'avouer ça. Mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments. »

Il tenta de reculer, le visage empreint, selon le script, d'une ''expression de douleur tourmentée intense.'' (_plan de deux minutes_)

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ? Explique-moi, au moins ! » insista Rose. (_plan de __quarante-cinq secondes_)

Roy ramena son visage vers elle, les yeux plissés en une ''expression de souffrance hésitante''. « C'est parce que... » (_plan de quarante-cinq secondes_)

« Coupez ! C'est dans la boîte ! » intervint alors le caméra-man en chef avec un grand sourire, l'air satisfait.

Roy abandonna aussitôt son regard de ''souffrance hésitante'' pour adopter une expression que le script aurait désignée comme ''d'étonnement transcendantal et essentiel'', sans aucun doute possible.

« On ne fait pas de seconde prise ? » demanda-t-il, un peu désorienté, n'étant toujours pas habitué aux méthodes de tournage de ce genre de grands petits studios.

Il parvint tant bien que mal à se défaire les mains de l'actrice en face de lui, qui semblait les avoir tellement crispées dans sa veste qu'elle était incapable de les desserrer, tandis que le caméra-man en chef haussait les épaules et répondait : « Pas le temps, mon gars, et puis vous avez été parfait, je vois pas pourquoi on devrait recommencer. Quelle émotion ! » soupira-t-il de façon mélodramatique. Il effaça une fausse larme avant d'enlever ses lunettes et de les nettoyer dans un geste machinal.

« Ah... » L'acteur, un peu atterré, avait quitté le décor, laissant l'actrice plantée là, immobile au milieu de la pièce aussi rose et scintillante qu'elle, comme abasourdie.

« On fait la scène suivante dans quinze minutes. Tu connais ton script ? » demanda l'homme à lunettes en lui tendant le précieux livret d'un si haut niveau littéraire.

« Je n'ai pas de texte, » répondit l'acteur brun avant de se mettre à feuilleter le tout en quête des didascalies l'informant sur les performances qu'il allait devoir opérer. « Quelque chose comme un autre cousin de Solaris qui débarque et dont on découvre dans sept épisodes qu'il est drogué dealer terroriste violeur de petites vieilles poursuivi par la police avant de finir dans un asile où il se suicide à l'épisode sept-cent-trente-sept après trois tentatives d'évasions et deux divorces enclenchés chez les personnes lui ayant rendu visite pendant son emprisonnement. »

« Oh, oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, » fit l'autre en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. C'était qu'avec tous ces épisodes et tous ces personnages, lui-même s'y perdait un peu...

« Au final, on ne sait pas pourquoi Roy rejette Rose, lui qui est censé être un coureur de jupon... » fit l'acteur d'un ton songeur, avant de relever un regard curieux envers le caméra-man, visiblement légèrement dérangé par l'idée de ne pas savoir les raisons psychologiquement profondes que son personnage avait pour rejeter la nouvelle venue – autres que le fait qu'elle avait le surnom de _poubelle dans la ville_ et ne savait pas s'habiller, car cela n'avait pas eu l'air de l'arrêter avant, s'il en croyait le nombre et l'apparence de ses ex qui défilaient au nombre bassement élevé de trois par épisode. « Il en aime une autre ? » demanda-t-il, espérant peut-être finir à un moment où à un autre face à une créature d'une beauté fulgurante avec qui il aurait filé le parfait amour... heu, avec laquelle son personnage aurait filé le parfait amour. Dans trois saisons. Pendant trois épisodes au moins.

Son interlocuteur ne put s'empêcher de laisser un grand sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon. Mais lorsqu'il vit le regard de l'acteur se faire suspicieux, il s'échappa par une pirouette soi-disant habile et surtout discrète.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir avant l'épisode quatre-mille-cinq-cent-neuf, alors c'est inutile de t'en soucier pour le moment, » fit-il en se détournant. « On reprend bientôt, profite de ta pause pour faire repasser ta veste, ça le fera pas si elle reste chiffonnée comme ça ! »

Et il s'éloigna, profitant de la presse des techniciens et assistants pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'acteur.

Car s'il y avait une chose que les scénaristes savaient ainsi que les réalisateurs, c'était bien la raison pour laquelle le très admiré Roy Mustang repoussait Rose.

Ils avaient au départ prévu en effet de lui trouver une dulcinée qui, ne s'intéressant pas à lui, l'aurait fait plonger dans le désespoir, accumulant les conquêtes sans jamais obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais voilà, la seule actrice qui aurait eu le niveau et le panache pour remplir ce rôle avait catégoriquement refusé de mettre ne fût-ce qu'un pied dans leur studio, quand bien même le personnage qu'on lui proposait s'appelait artistiquement Élisabeth.

Face à cette impasse, les scénaristes s'étaient réunis en haut comité, cherchant désespérément la solution... qui était venue presque d'elle-même, émergeant du cerveau d'un jeune novice fort prometteur, qui de derrière ses lunettes aux montures épaisses et carrées avait dans un murmure hésitant et rougissant énoncé _la_ solution miracle, qui réglait tous les problèmes et leur permettrait sans aucun doute de quintupler leur audience, élargissant considérablement leur public.

La proposition avait été adoptée sur-le-champ, et mise bien au chaud et à l'abri dans les archives en attendant les prémisses d'un essoufflement de la série, le moment où elle pourrait relancer le tout dans un nouveau cycle. Il ne fallait tout de même pas griller toutes leurs cartouches dès le début.

C'était pourquoi l'acteur qui faisait le très vénéré Roy Mustang n'avait absolument pas besoin de savoir qu'il allait devoir jouer les affres d'un homme souffrant en train de commencer à essayer d'assumer son homosexualité refoulée.

Absolument pas.

« Monsieur Hughes ! »

Le caméra-man en chef se retourna et vit venir à lui un de ses deux assistants favoris, un jeune homme blond aux cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval, tenant une feuille à la main, qui devait être les indications pour la position des caméras au cours du plan suivant.

« Ed ! Alors, c'est bon, t'as pas eu de problème avec les plans que tu devais faire ? »

Ledit Ed secoua la tête avec un petit sourire fier. Il n'avait pas commencé son travail depuis très longtemps, mais M. Hughes s'était déjà fortement attaché à lui, voyant à quel point lui et son frère étaient prometteurs, se disant déjà qu'il ferait tout pour les aider à aller au-delà de ces espèces de séries si hautement non-intellectuelles.

Il savait en effet qu'Ed, même s'il faisait des efforts pour le cacher et ne pas s'en soucier, n'appréciait pas vraiment le fait de devoir travailler dans les mêmes studios que ceux où il avait subi le plus fort traumatisme de son enfance – le jour où son père, imaginant pour lui une carrière d'acteur célèbre, avait essayé de faire courir son fils de cinq ans dans une prairie artificielle avec une cape rouge et un sourire niais pour le casting du _Petit Alchimiste dans la Prairie_. D'après ce que Hughes avait compris – il ne travaillait pas encore ici à l'époque – la salle n'avait pas terminé la prise intacte, et les relations entre le père et le fils avaient été définitivement noircies, désormais teintées de méfiance et de ressentiment.

Aussi avait-il décrété sans rien dire à personne qu'il ne garderait les deux frères ici que tant qu'ils auraient besoin de son expérience, qu'il ne leur transmettrait pas son goût des scénarios scabreux et vides de sens, et qu'il se servirait en temps voulu de ses multiples contacts et moyens de pression (= nombre incalculable de photographies prises au bon endroit et au bon moment, mais pour lui seulement) pour leur frayer un chemin jusqu'au sommet.

Il imaginait bien une heureuse réputation pour les deux dans le futur, un jour rêvé où dire d'un film qu'il était des frères Elric serait suffisant pour que tout le monde pense sans même l'avoir vu qu'il était génial...

Mais en attendant, les frères étaient encore bien jeunes, et ils avaient encore besoin de conseils pour décrypter le script et placer correctement les caméras – même s'ils apprenaient rudement vite.

En quelques phrases, Hughes avait indiqué à son assistant ce qu'il souhaitait pour la scène suivante – un plan incroyablement audacieux où l'on devait voir Rose _de profil_ (l'angle qui lui allait le mieux, celui où ses mèches volumineuses cachaient presque la totalité de son visage) – et ce dernier avait tout compris, prêt à aller mettre le tout en place.

Or son mouvement motivé fut arrêté par l'arrivée inopinée de son petit frère, accompagné d'un sourire innocemment angélique. Hughes, qui avait depuis longtemps cessé d'être dupe et savait ce qui se cachait là-dessous, plissa les yeux sans pour autant intervenir, ayant rapidement compris qu'une telle expression était le signe d'un plan en voie de réalisation et que ceux qu'échafaudait son second assistant étaient toujours très bien faits et avaient toujours des résultats à la fois plaisants et amusants – qui, même s'il ne le croirait jamais, servaient même parfois d'inspiration à certains scénaristes, une fois légèrement remaniés.

« Coucou, Al, » fit-il donc simplement. « Tout est en ordre pour la prochaine prise ? »

Al lui lança un sourire confiant et un « Oui, monsieur, » parfait, avant de se tourner vers son frère en soulevant une caméra que nul n'avait remarquée jusqu'alors. « Mais il y a un petit problème avec ce truc-là. La pellicule persiste à coincer, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de tourner normalement. On a pu la remplacer pour la prise qui vient, mais ce serait bien de l'avoir réparée au plus vite. Tu crois que Winry pourrait s'en occuper ? »

Hughes s'empêcha de laisser paraître un sourire carnassier sur son visage, comprenant tout d'un coup la teneur du plan de son apprenti, se rendant compte qu'il était tout aussi doué pour retenir les leçons de tournage que pour celles de manipulation, avec de plus une capacité à apparaître candide comme lui-même n'y parvenait plus depuis longtemps. Encore un domaine où ses élèves allaient le surpasser, de quoi le rendre incroyablement fier.

« Mouais, elle sait tout faire, non ? » répondit distraitement Ed, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qui se tramait juste à côté de lui, aveuglément confiant envers son ingénu frérichounet, les yeux fixés sur le script comme si c'était de la haute littérature, mâchonnant un sandwich également sorti de nulle part – la capacité des Elric à faire apparaître toute sorte d'objet comme par magie était renommée dans l'ensemble du studio, et crainte depuis le jour où l'objet en question avait été une massue qui de plus n'était pas restée sans usage.

« Je crois qu'elle est en train de réparer un des spots lumineux au-dessus du décor, » signala Hughes, mine de rien, toujours prêt à venir en aide à ceux qui luttaient dans l'ombre pour la défense du savoir et du bien de l'humanité.

Al, qui savait attraper une perche lorsqu'on lui en tendait une, sauta sur l'occasion : « Ed, tu pourrais lui amener ça pour voir ce qu'elle peut faire ? »

Pour le coup, ledit Ed laissa presque tomber et son script et son sandwich et manqua de s'étouffer sur sa propre respiration. « Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? C'est ta caméra, je te signale ! » Il sembla se rendre compte de l'égoïsme infamant de ses propres paroles, car il s'empressa de le recouvrir d'un voile de soi-disant haut devoir moral : « Et je dois toujours aller régler la mienne, d'ailleurs ! »

Et, sur ce, il se détourna en hâte pour aller remplir son devoir, espérant sans doute que nul n'avait remarqué ses oreilles rougissantes, abandonnant son frère à son triste sort.

Hughes fit semblant de s'apprêter à intervenir en faveur du cadet, mais Al l'interrompit.

« Non, monsieur Hughes, ce n'est rien. Il a raison. C'est moi qui n'ai pas été soigneux avec cette caméra que vous m'avez confié, je dois en assumer seul la responsabilité, jusqu'au bout, _tout seul_ face à l'adversité. »

Ed s'était arrêté à ce mot, les épaules raides.

« Je vais y aller seul, faible et vulnérable, je vais aller trouver Winry et sa boite à outils acérés... »

Ed avait jeté un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, où une pointe de culpabilité se mêlait à une certaine inquiétude naissante.

« … Je vais monter le long de cette interminable échelle raide, périlleuse et glissante, même si j'ai atrocement le vertige et que le poids supplémentaire de cette caméra va sans aucun doute possible me déstabiliser... »

Ed s'était à demi retourné, le front barré d'un pli, les lèvres serrées, comme s'il cherchait à contrôler son angoisse.

« … Et j'irai la trouver, à plus de dix mètres de hauteur, au-dessus du vide et sans filet de sécurité, sachant que je risque de tomber au moindre faux pas et de me briser le cou, ou encore de me faire tuer lorsqu'elle se rendra compte que c'est de ma faute, juste de ma faute, et alors je pourrai en subissant toutes ces souffrances ô combien méritées espérer atteindre le purgatoire au lieu de croupir en enfer jusqu'à la fin des temps, et ce ne sera que justice, car je suis le seul coupable, et mon frère si dévoué n'a pas à porter cette charge pour moi en me venant en aide, moi qui suis un être tellement indigne et mérite de mourir dans les pires souffrances imaginables comme je vais le faire dans un instant, et... »

Et Ed céda avec le cri effrayé et furieux d'une mère protégeant sa progéniture.

« C'est bon, j'y vais à ta place ! » rugit-il avec la voix de l'instinct. « Mais tu fais rien de dangereux, ok ? Reste à distance de Mustang ! »

Car Mustang était sans aucun doute possible aux yeux d'Ed la chose la plus dangereuse ici bas.

Il saisit brusquement la caméra et s'éloigna à grands pas, se doutant peut-être qu'il venait de se faire avoir, mais étant sans doute au fond persuadé qu'ainsi il avait évité les pires tourments et la mort à son frère adoré.

Lequel échangea un regard entendu avec Hughes, avant d'effacer son expression machiavélique avec une facilité déconcertante – s'il n'avait pas déjà fixé son avenir brillant, Hughes aurait sans doute tenté de le persuader de devenir acteur lui aussi – et d'aller faire semblant de régler la caméra à la place de son aîné, histoire d'avoir un excellent point de vue et une couverture parfaite tandis qu'il observerait comment Ed s'y prenait pour approcher la mécanicienne.

Il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins : il alla se planter droit en dessous du spot lumineux sur lequel la jeune fille travaillait, mit ses mains en porte voix – tout en tenant toujours la caméra, sans qu'Al puisse savoir comment il faisait – et l'appela à plusieurs reprises.

Comme elle semblait ne rien entendre, concentrée sur son travail et bien au-dessus de tous les insectes rampant au-dessous d'elle, il ajouta un certain nombre de jurons adressés à la situation en général avant de se rendre vers un coin de la pièce à pas furieux, où il se mit, en ne se servant que d'une seule main pour se tenir, la caméra calée sous l'autre bras, à monter la petite échelle de service permettant d'atteindre le ''lieu de travail'' de Winry.

Là, s'approchant prudemment d'elle sur les barres métalliques, ne sachant s'il pouvait se tenir debout ou pas, il parvint à attirer son attention en faisant résonner la caméra sur l'une d'elle.

Sous le bandana rouge – _assorti avec la veste d'Ed_, mh, mh – qui retenait ses cheveux en arrière, elle releva alors la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Quoi ? » grommela-t-elle de cette façon qui lui était propre, et _tellement_ gracieusement féminine.

« Al a un problème avec sa caméra, » informa Ed. « Tu pourrais jeter un coup d'œil ? »

Elle laissa un soupir exaspéré se faire entendre, levant les yeux au ciel avant de quitter sa posture – assise au dessus du vide à cheval sur les barres métalliques et penchée sur un tas de fils et de vis – et de suivre Ed sans même se rendre compte qu'elle marchait en funambule. Celui-ci avait opéré une retraite prudente, se laissant glisser le long de l'échelle, et l'observa avec circonspection tandis qu'elle l'imitait, ses outils tintant à sa ceinture.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son bleu de travail, qui ne couvrait que ses jambes, le haut ayant été enlevé avec les manches nouées autour de sa taille, faisait ressortir la finesse de cette dernière, ce qui apparaissait particulièrement lorsqu'elle était de dos. Mais il chassa hâtivement ces pensées imprudentes de son esprit lorsqu'elle arriva en bas avec un claquement de talons et fit volte-face pour lui poser la question fatidique :

« C'est quoi encore, le problème ? Pourquoi vous êtes pas fichu de prendre soin de votre matériel ? »

Il voyait déjà virtuellement une clef à molette se dresser sur son crâne, aussi s'empressa-t-il de brandir la caméra comme un bouclier, répondant à toute vitesse : « C'est pas moi, c'est Al, cette fois ! » Puis il sembla réaliser qu'il était en train de signer l'arrêt de mort de son cadet et se reprit avec un hoquet d'horreur : « Mais il a pas fait exprès, tu sais ! C'est pas de sa faute ! Il y a un problème avec le déroulement de la pellicule. »

« Encore ? » fit Winry d'une voix traînante, ennuyée et plaintive, comme si ce genre de difficultés se présentait tous les jours.

Saisissant le lourd objet sans effort apparent, elle l'entraîna jusqu'à son destin fatal sur la table d'opération, le lieu où se trouvaient tous ses outils et que personne n'osait approcher, craignant trop pour leur propre survie. Sans y penser, ou plutôt en ne pensant que trop qu'il devait être suicidaire, Ed la suivit, ayant complètement oublié qu'il avait lui-même une caméra à mettre en place et une scène à filmer sous peu.

Winry avait déjà démonté en partie la pauvre bête, laissant apparaître ses entrailles à l'air libre, aussi concentrée qu'un médecin au cours d'une opération à cœur ouvert. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour repérer et extraire quelque chose d'anormal du châssis concerné. Les sourcils froncés, à la fois curieux et perplexes, les deux jeunes gens se penchèrent en même temps pour mieux voir ce dont il s'agissait, ne remarquant pas qu'ils étaient côte à côte, et même l'un contre l'autre, entièrement focalisés sur la tâche d'identifier ce nouveau matériau intrusif.

« C'est... »

« Des poils de chat ? »

« J'aurais dû m'en douter... »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ? »

« Tu me demandes ça ? Alors que c'est la caméra d'Al ? »

« Mais il n'a pas ramené de matou à la maison, dernièrement. »

« Peut-être qu'il l'a fait mais que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte. »

Ils ne se rendaient pas compte non plus qu'ils discutaient, toujours penchés sur la table, leur visage séparé à peine par quelques centimètres.

« Tu penses qu'il l'aurait caché ? »

« J'ai besoin d'émettre une telle hypothèse ? »

Ed écarquilla soudain les yeux sous l'effet de l'horreur. « Non, il aurait cherché à planquer la pauvre bête dans la caméra ? Mais il est malade ? »

« Heu, je ne pense pas, tout de même... Sinon il n'en aurait sorti que de la bouillie. »

« Pauvre chat... »

« C'est pas censé être lui, le sentimental ? »

« C'est pas parce que je suis réaliste et que je sais qu'on ne peut pas s'occuper de tous les chats du monde que je n'ai pas de cœur. »

« Tiens donc ? » Winry semblait dubitative.

« Bah oui. J'aime bien les chats. C'est eux qui m'aiment pas. » Ed, lui, semblait avoir décidé de passer pour la victime mal aimée du jour.

« Alors tu aimes autre chose que dormir et manger ? » Elle était encore plus dubitative, un sourcil légèrement haussé, même si elle ne réalisait pas que, dans son envie de voir s'il mentait ou pas, elle s'était penchée encore davantage vers lui, le regardant dans le blanc des yeux, ne clignant plus des paupières.

« Bien sûr que j'aime d'autres choses que dormir et manger. Il y a des tas de gens que j'aime bien. Et il y en a que j'aime même _plus_ que bien, » répliqua Ed, empli de ferveur dans le but de se défendre.

« Ah oui ? » Elle ne semblait pas avoir conscience que sa voix avait baissé, réflexe automatique pour ne pas rendre son interlocuteur sourd, ni que la caméra gisait toujours devant elle, les entrailles béantes et éparpillées sur toute la table.

« Oui, » répondit Ed avec bravado.

« Qui ? » fut la question fatidique.

Et Ed sembla alors réaliser qu'il s'était aventuré sur un terrain _très_ dangereux, _très_ glissant, _très_ inconnu, car il cligna brusquement des yeux et ses joues prirent une intéressante teinte pivoine. Il bafouilla quelques instants, ne sachant pas comment répondre à cette colle existentielle, ayant oublié que le mot ''toi'' existait dans sa langue et n'ayant aucun talent en poésie, ce qui le privait de tout emploi de périphrase.

Mais puisqu'ils étaient dans un studio qui ne filmait que des stéréotypes, au point de ne plus pouvoir fonctionner sans même dans la vie réelle, un cri se fit entendre à ce moment-là, détournant donc leur attention et laissant filer l'occasion en or du jour, la faisant se porter sur une scène fort étrange qui se passait à quelques mètres d'eux, au niveau du décor.

Le scénariste qui, intéressé, prenait des notes sur la scène, planqué à quelques mètres d'eux – un grand mec aux cheveux gris et aux joues creuses – ne sut si cette nouvelle tournure des événements était atrocement frustrante ou bien incroyablement géniale, à modifier ou à exploiter telle quelle dans un script futur, histoire d'être extrêmement original.

Mais plutôt que de résoudre aussitôt cette question existentielle – il allait se contenter de rapporter ses notes au caméraman en chef, M. Hughes, directeur-scénariste de la série officieuse tournée pendant le tournage sur la vie du staff – il suivit l'exemple des deux tourtereaux, histoire de voir ce qui se passait exactement pour faire un boucan pareil.

Un certain nombre de personnes étaient rassemblées autour du faux salon rosé et clinquant, à commencer par l'acteur du très incroyable Roy Mustang, planté au milieu de la fausse pièce, et tout le monde avait le nez en l'air, les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où Winry travaillait quelques instants plus tôt à peine. Là, se tenant précairement à une des barres verticales supportant celle des spots lumineux, l'actrice jouant Rose essayait de ne pas montrer qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille et pleurait autant de peur que de chagrin.

« Descends, Rose ! » essayait de dire Roy d'un ton apaisant, craignant on ne savait quoi – sans doute qu'une de ses larmes ne tombe sur lui et ne ruine ou son impeccable coiffure, ou son sublime smoking.

Derrière lui, un peu plus dans le fond, un autre des scénaristes – un type roux un peu enveloppé – avait oublié le beignet qu'il avait dans la bouche, puisqu'il venait d'être frappé par l'inspiration et écrivait furieusement sur un calepin, se servant sans doute de la scène actuelle pour mettre en place le script futur d'une vingtaine d'épisodes, avec ce coup d'œil pour les scènes dramatiques et clichées que développait tout être travaillant en ces lieux.

« Non ! » beugla l'actrice aux mèches colorées en réponse aux sollicitations de son collègue, manquant de perdre son équilibre par la véhémence de son cri. « Je vous préviens ! Je peux sauter ! » annonça-t-elle à la cantonade, espérant peut-être susciter un frisson d'inquiétude dans l'assemblée – mais si frisson il y eut, ce fut seulement à l'idée des tripes à ramasser et des frais de réparation pour le décor. Puis elle s'adressa plus particulièrement au brun situé juste en dessous d'elle. « Si tu refuses de m'aimer, je t'assure que je saute ! »

« Gné ? » fut la seule réponse, hautement intellectuelle, qu'il parvint à émettre, et qui ressemblait bien peu à son personnage. Mais malgré cela, Rose sembla demeurer dans son délire et persister à le confondre avec l'être imaginaire qu'il avait incarné quelques instants auparavant et qui venait de la repousser.

« Je ne plaisante pas ! Je vais sauter ! »

« Mais Rose... » Roy n'avait hélas pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser ce nom, n'étant toujours pas parvenu à retenir celui de l'actrice, dérouté par son insipidité et par sa coloration qui faisait que celui dont la série l'avait baptisée lui allait comme un gant. « Ce n'était pas réel, c'était juste de la comédie ! » tenta-t-il d'expliquer, ne réalisant pas qu'il était impossible de faire comprendre un tel concept, si abstrait, à son intellect limité.

Cependant, de façon tout à fait inattendue et miraculeuse, son ton à demi convaincu, à demi atterré, sembla fonctionner. Rose cligna des yeux le temps que l'information arrive jusqu'à son cerveau, se calma légèrement et demanda timidement après avoir avalé sa salive, tremblant toujours : « C'était pour de faux ? Tu ne le pensais pas vraiment ? »

Au moins, elle n'avait plus l'air de vouloir se jeter sans le vide. L'acteur vit cela comme un signe positif – il ne voulait pas avoir du sang sur sa chemise d'un blanc éclatant, après tout – et reprit avec une voix douce, comme s'il s'adressait à un poisson rouge qu'il s'agissait de calmer définitivement. « Oui, c'était pour de faux. »

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage barbouillé de maquillage dégoulinant de sa collègue. « Alors, si tu m'as repoussée, c'était pour faire semblant ? En réalité, tu m'aimes vraiment, c'est ça ? »

« Heu... » hésita l'autre, se rendant enfin compte qu'il y avait entre eux deux un obstacle d'incompréhension infranchissable.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de trouver quoi que ce soit de plus clair à dire car un grincement se fit entendre, l'interrompant et poussant tout le monde à se figer, plein d'appréhension, même le scénariste aux cheveux gris, qui arrêta un instant de prendre des notes.

« C'est pas bon... » entendit-il alors Winry murmurer, plus près de lui. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur la scène, ne se rendant dès lors toujours pas compte qu'elle était encore collée contre Ed, tout aussi attentif qu'elle.

« Mh ? » demanda ce dernier, qui suivait le tout comme si c'était sa série favorite.

« J'ai dévissé en partie le truc pour pouvoir mieux manœuvrer. Ça ne peut plus supporter des poids aussi lourds qu'auparavant... »

« Ah ? » Ed avait quitté la scène du regard pour le porter vers la mécanicienne, qui était un spectacle en réalité beaucoup plus intéressant, affirma cette partie de son cerveau qui s'invitait de plus en plus dans ses pensées sans qu'il sache comment elle était arrivée là. « Mais pourtant, tu étais dessus et il n'y avait pas de problème... » Winry plongea alors ses yeux bleus dans les siens, et il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Oh. Tu es beaucoup plus légère qu'elle, c'est ça ? »

« Ben... »

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'hésiter plus longtemps avant d'admettre l'impitoyable et cruelle vérité. En effet, à ce moment précis (encore), le grincement se reproduisit, bien plus long et fort, suivi d'un claquement signalant que quelque chose avait cédé.

Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps et eurent tout juste le temps de voir l'ensemble des barres de métal s'écrouler, emportant dans leur chute les spots lumineux, un morceaux de plafond, ainsi qu'une fille aux cheveux roses en train de hurler, et se diriger tout droit, par la force naturelle de l'apesanteur, vers un certain acteur toujours planté juste en dessous et n'ayant aucune chance de s'en sortir, n'ayant hélas pour lui pas même le temps de faire un bond sur le côté ni de cligner des yeux.

L'instant d'après, dans un nuage de poussière de plâtre et d'autre chose, deux des murs du décor s'étaient effondrés sous le poids des objets en chute libre, et nul ne savait ce qui venait vraiment de se passer.

Par chance, une caméra avait été en train de tourner à ce moment précis, si bien qu'ils purent repasser le tout au ralenti pour comprendre le déroulement des événements et laisser au haut comité le loisir de sélectionner l'image qui parut le lendemain à la première page des journaux, avec le titre du jour : _Roy Mustang, acteur de série B, mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions_.

_* * * * *_

_Happy End ! :D_

_Et les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues ;)_


	4. Roy Mustang cowboy

**Note de l'auteure M**** :** L'été, le soleil, les randonnées interminables par une chaleur de plomb où toute eau semble s'évaporer... Cela vous donne des idées ! Direction donc le far-west pour ce nouveau volet de notre série d'Avez-vous déjà vu... ?

W : Eh bah oui, que voulez-vous, revenir de l'Enfer, ça forge des expériences... Et lorsque le soleil est tellement chaud que vous devez vous _couvrir_ (chapeau, pancho, jean, chaussures énormes, _crème solaire gluante_) vous comprenez le malheur du monde, et vous vous sentez revenir dans le passé, à l'époque des westerns, prêt à tuer pour défendre votre maigre sandwich de midi...

M : Rho, W, pas trop d'images sordides, ils vont pas vouloir lire, ensuite.

W : Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Mais imaginez Roy, si sexy pour certaines, en cow-boy macho... ça vous laisse rêveur(se)s, quand même, non ? (Ed c'est le plus sexy quand même, mais pas touche, grrr) En conséquence, ennûjjoyyû !

* * * * *

_Avez-vous déjà vu... Roy Mustang cowboy ?_

La ligne d'horizon était parfaitement plate, pas même interrompue par quelque bosquet, par un arbre rabougri dont la vie aurait été une lutte perpétuelle contre le vent et le soleil, par un buisson desséché qu'une bourrasque aurait eu tôt fait d'arracher et de faire rouler sur des lieues et des lieues. Non, aucun cactus ne profitait de cette immense plaine, seulement couverte d'étendues d'herbe sèche, jaunie par le soleil brûlant. La route, longue piste sinueuse et rocailleuse, se confondait presque avec cette ancienne verdure, s'enfonçant dans le bleu intense du ciel réverbérant les rayons éblouissants du soleil.

C'était un de ces paysages arides et vides, durs comme seul le far-west peut en offrir à la vue.

Mais soudain, à l'extrémité de la route, au point exact où elle se détachait de l'horizon, un mouvement se fit voir, et une silhouette se détacha, approchant peu à peu.

Rien à dire tout d'abord sur elle, mais rapidement, on fut capable de se rendre compte, grâce à son rythme et à sa proéminence, qu'il s'agissait d'un cavalier, peut-être un de ces cowboys errant de ville en ville en quête d'une prime ou d'un abri pour quelques nuits.

Au bout de quelques instants, il devint possible de distinguer mieux le cheval et le cavalier : d'une part un animal selon toute évidence tiré des steppes et dressé par la suite, un mustang d'une robe si sombre qu'elle était presque noire ; d'autre part un homme encore relativement jeune, à la posture souple mais n'étant pas suffisamment relâchée pour être celle, caractéristique, des habitants de ces vastes contrées où l'on apprend à monter sur le tas.

Il était cependant presque vêtu comme l'un d'entre eux : des santiags qui n'avaient pas encore connu les heures de marche dans la poussière ardente lorsque la monture est trop fatiguée, un jean sombre que la terre n'avait pas encore entaché et que le soleil n'avait pas délavé, recouvert en partie de ce tablier de cuir qu'aucune ronce pourtant n'avait encore écorché, le tout surmonté d'un ceinturon de cuir encore brillant où pendait l'éternelle gaine avec son pistolet, et d'une chemise d'un rouge étonnamment vif, plus sombre sur la partie supérieure de la poitrine où était figuré comme un motif de flammes. Enfin, un chapeau de couleur assortie aux bottes, aux bords encore fermes, dissimulait le visage légèrement baissé, orné non d'une plume mais d'une petite plaque de métal fin représentant, peut-être, une autre figurine de feu.

Cet homme était le héros de notre récit : nul autre que Roy Mustang.

Malgré les heures de voyage, les épaules de cet homme n'étaient pas affaissées, tandis que son cheval commençait à traîner de la patte, s'abstenait de trop lever les sabots, soulevant derrière lui un nuage de poussière pâle. Le duo continuait sa route le long de l'interminable piste, quand soudain l'homme tira sur les rênes en émettant un petit claquement de langue. Aussitôt, sa monture s'arrêta, et ce d'autant plus rapidement que tout ce chemin lui devenait pénible, à elle qui portait et leurs quelques bagages rassemblés dans des sacoches à ses côtés, et son cavalier.

Ce dernier releva alors la tête ainsi que la visière de son chapeau, plissant les yeux face à la lumière aveuglante pour mieux voir devant lui. Par ce geste, il révéla un visage étonnamment lisse et pâle, où l'on remarquait avant tout des cheveux plus noirs encore que la robe de sa monture et des yeux d'obsidienne en forme d'amande.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit légèrement serrer les lèvres qui surmontaient son menton rond.

Car, en effet, le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui n'avait que peu à voir avec celui qui toujours présentait sa sécheresse uniforme dans son dos : l'horizon n'était plus droit, mais se faisait très légèrement vallonné, tandis que des clôtures délimitaient de grandes parcelles où paissaient de belles bêtes. L'herbe y était plus abondante et légèrement plus verte, mais demeurait sans doute insuffisante pour nourrir réellement tous ces ruminants. Au loin, sur la seule vraie colline que formait le sol, il pouvait commencer à distinguer, accompagnée d'une rangée d'arbres, une bâtisse qui promettait d'être de bonne taille – sans doute un ranch avec habitations, étables et écuries.

Soudain, l'œil de lynx de cet observateur repéra un mouvement inhabituel, trop vif pour être celui d'un bovin. Il porta son attention dans cette direction et repéra rapidement ce qu'il cherchait : un homme, ou plutôt un jeune garçon, peut-être, chargé de deux seaux, qui s'approchait de la clôture d'un enclos qu'il allait quitter.

La personne idéale pour se renseigner !

Sans plus attendre, avec un autre claquement de langue et une légère pression sur les flancs de sa monture, Mustang l'informa qu'il souhaitait qu'elle se remettre en marche. Elle obéit sans renâcler, en silence, mais semblant se traîner encore plus, comme pour signaler à son cavalier qu'il exagérait.

Pourtant, malgré sa lenteur, elle parvint sans trop de mal à rattraper l'autre humain présent dans le paysage avant qu'il ne disparaisse à son tour, même si entretemps les bâtiments s'étaient grandement rapprochés, s'avérant encore plus imposants que Roy ne l'avait prévu, entièrement faits de bois et se répartissant en une bâtisse principale entourée de ses dépendances.

En revanche, il ne s'était pas trompé en ce qui concernait son informateur à venir : il s'agissait bel et bien d'un jeune homme, un garçon de ferme sans doute, vêtu d'une salopette et d'une chemise à carreaux jaunes, presque assortie à ses cheveux courts et blonds comme les blés. Le soleil avait hâlé son teint et, surtout, avait couvert ses joues de taches de rousseur, comme le découvrit Mustang lorsque le garçon tourna la tête vers lui, curieux, ayant sans doute entendu le pas de son cheval.

Il s'approcha encore un peu, se parant de son sourire le plus classe qui ne vacilla pas en découvrant l'étrange couleur des yeux de son informateur : probablement noisette à l'ombre, la vivacité de la lumière les rendait presque dorés.

Dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur – le garçon s'étant arrêté malgré le poids des deux seaux remplis d'eau qu'il portait toujours – il fit arrêter sa monture et souleva un instant son chapeau en signe de salutation.

« Salut gamin, » fit-il, s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop condescendant envers ce péquenaud qui ne connaissait sans doute que ses vaches – ce qui était difficile, surtout avec la hauteur que lui donnait son cheval. Il se douta qu'il avait raté son effet en voyant son interlocuteur froncer légèrement le sourcil, et s'empressa de continuer : « Je voudrais juste savoir s'il y a encore loin d'ici au patelin de Resembool. »

Le froncement de sourcils n'avait fait que s'accentuer, mais le jeune homme répondit tout de même, sans cependant trop articuler – ce devait être l'accent du coin :

« Non, m'sieur. Regardez là. » D'un coup de tête, il indiqua la route derrière lui, qui progressait encore un peu entre les enclos puis disparaissait derrière la colline après avoir longé sa base un instant. « Juste après le tournant, vous la verrez plus loin, vous pouvez pas vous tromper. »

Après ces paroles, il baissa le regard, qu'il avait jusqu'alors maintenu braqué sur le visage de Mustang, pour jeter un œil à sa monture.

« Mais votre cheval a l'air crevé. » C'est ça, petit, essaye de me faire des reproches sur la façon dont je traite Flamey pour te sentir moins inférieur. « Vous pourriez faire une pause ici, chuis sûr que'l'patron sera ravi de vous offrir un verre. »

« Le patron ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Mustang, intéressé à l'idée de communiquer avec quelqu'un davantage proche d'être son égal.

« Oui. » Un coup de menton cette fois-ci. « Il est juste là. »

Mustang regarda dans la direction indiquée et remarqua, non loin de l'habitation, à l'extrémité de la ligne d'arbres, deux hommes qui semblaient occupés à découper du bois – semblaient.

Tous deux paraissaient bien grands – géants – à cette distance, torse nu, excessivement musclés, l'un brun, barbu et poilu, ce qui renforçait sa ressemblance avec un ours, l'autre tellement imberbe que même son crâne était dépourvu de cheveux, à l'exception – peut-être, c'était difficile à dire à cette distance – d'une bouclette blonde.

Ils avaient une façon très spéciale de couper leur bois, se servant exclusivement de leurs poings pour fendre les bûches dans toute leur longueur, et ce avec tant de force que cette corvée ressemblait davantage à une épreuve sportive qu'à un rude labeur.

Brièvement, Mustang s'imagina coincé sur un banc entre ces deux mastodontes, avec seulement une chope de bière pour le soutenir, et rien que cette image le fit frémir.

Quittant en hâte cet effrayant spectacle des yeux, Roy reporta son attention sur le garçon de ferme, armé d'un sourire scintillant mais tiré.

« Non merci, petit. J'ai à faire en ville : j'ai rendez-vous avec le shérif. »

Par ces mots, il s'attendait, bien sûr, à produire un effet retentissant, à impressionner le gosse – après tout, dans ce genre de bleds paumés, le shérif devait être _le_ personnage connu et admiré de tous, lui parler devait être un honneur aussi grand que de causer avec Dieu.

Or, loin de pousser une exclamation ravie avec des cœurs dans les yeux, le garçon pâlit de façon spectaculaire, écarquilla les yeux et avala péniblement sa salive. Toute animosité disparut de ses traits devenus hagards.

« Vraiment ? » s'efforça-t-il de dire d'une petite voix tremblante. « Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bien du courage. »

Mustang crut presque qu'il allait lui faire un salut militaire en signe d'adieu envers un camarade s'apprêtant à aller mourir au combat et cligna des yeux, saisi.

Puis, comme le garçon ne disait rien d'autre et le regardait comme s'il était déjà un fantôme, il porta une main à son chapeau en signe de seconde salutation et se remit en route, légèrement mal à l'aise, sentant les yeux du jeune homme fixés sur son dos. Il s'efforça de le garder droit et fier – admire comme je monte bien, petit – et de porter son attention sur ce qui se présentait à lui, à savoir les troupeaux et les bâtiments toujours plus proches.

Cependant, arrivé au niveau de la colline, il s'aperçut qu'un des enclos les plus proches de lui, plus petit, n'était ni vide, ni empli de bovins, mais occupé par une autre scène autrement plus intéressante et moins alarmante que celle de la coupe du bois : au milieu du petit terrain, un autre jeune homme blond, cette fois-ci aux cheveux longs remontés en queue de cheval, vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux rouges et d'un jean sombre, tentait de maîtriser l'étalon pie sur lequel il était juché, en cours de dressage sans doute.

Arrivé à hauteur de l'enclos, Mustang s'arrêta pour admirer le spectacle. Le garçon – encore un garçon de ferme, à croire qu'il n'y avait que ça ou des monstres, ici – ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, tenant bien sur l'animal malgré les ruades de ce dernier, lesquelles devaient être d'autant plus difficiles à encaisser qu'il n'était pas bien grand. On voyait que le cheval commençait à fatiguer, et le gosse devait le sentir aussi, à en croire la détermination empreinte sur son visage et la fermeté de sa prise sur la corde qui l'aidait à se maintenir sur la selle.

D'ailleurs, la bête cessa bientôt de gigoter, laissant ses quatre talons regagner la terre ferme au lieu de sautiller dans tous les sens, respirant à grands coups, les naseaux largement évasés. Le jeune homme vit cela comme un signe de première victoire, à en croire le sourire carnassier qui se peignit sur son visage, et crut pouvoir en profiter pour rajuster sa prise sur la corde.

Mais au moment où sa main se relâchait, l'étalon se cabra brusquement, sollicitant pour cela les dernières forces de tous ses muscles, ce qui lui permit d'envoyer sa charge en vol plané à l'autre bout de l'enclos.

Mustang ne put s'empêcher d'éclater audiblement de rire tandis que le cheval s'éloignait avec des mouvements nerveux et que son soi-disant cavalier tentait péniblement de se redresser. Erreur élémentaire et tout à fait cocasse – et non, Roy n'en profitait pas pour se venger de voir quelqu'un d'autre porter des vêtements de la même couleur que les siens.

Le garçon, de son coin d'herbe, lui envoya un regard de haine pure, qui aurait pu être suivi d'un torrent d'injures si d'autres mots n'avaient pas retenti au moment où il ouvrait la bouche.

« Oh non ! Encore ! »

Loin d'être prononcés avec force sollicitude, ces mots furent émis avec l'exaspération la plus totale.

Tournant la tête, Mustang remarqua d'une part le cheval qui s'éloignait en hennissant, victorieux, après avoir enfoncé et détruit une partie de la clôture, d'autre part une jeune fille blonde qui descendait la colline à grandes enjambées. Elle aurait pu être charmante et féminine avec sa robe pâle à larges bretelles, si en dessous elle n'avait pas porté une chemise d'homme trop grande pour elle dont elle avait retroussé les manches, si elle n'avait pas porté une énorme boite à outils et quelques planches de bois comme si elles ne pesaient rien, si elle n'avait pas été aussi mal coiffée, avec quelques brins de paille dépassant de ses mèches blond clair, et si elle n'avait pas eu l'air aussi furieux, les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'une seule ligne.

Elle arriva à hauteur de l'enclos où elle laissa tomber ce qu'elle portait au sol et, sans adresser un regard à Mustang, elle lança un « toi ! Calme ! » au cheval, qui s'immobilisa aussitôt. Puis, en direction de l'enclos :

« Eh, là-bas ! T'es en vie ? »

En réponse, le jeune homme marmonna un « ouais, ouais, » en se frottant le côté de la tête et en grimaçant, toujours assis par terre. L'instant d'après, il se prenait une boite à pharmacie en pleine figure, apparue de nulle part.

« Nan mais ça va pas, oh ? » beugla-t-il à l'intention de la jeune fille, qui d'après la trajectoire de l'objet l'avait lancé.

« Ben quoi ? T'es en vie, non ? » répliqua-t-elle tout aussi vivement. « Tu peux t'en occuper tout seul ! »

« En vie, en vie, pas pour longtemps, espèce de folle ! »

« Petite nature ! »

« Chuis pas p'tit ! Et j'ai pas besoin de tes pansements ! »

Il n'avait pas l'air de sentir le filet de sang qui avait commencé à couler le long de son visage, apparu avec la boite à pharmacie.

« Soigne-toi maintenant ou la prochaine chose que tu reçois sera moins légère ! » menaça la jeune fille en agitant un marteau, ayant commencé à réparer la clôture à gestes violents. « J'ai pas envie de me retrouver à bosser avec un simplet ! Déjà que c'est pas brillant comme ça ! » continua-t-elle, faisant sans doute référence au cheval, en train de brouter à une trentaine de mètres de là, calmé.

« Simplet ? » s'étrangla le jeune homme. « Parce que tu crois que ça me plaît de bosser avec une harpie, moi ? »

« Harpie ! Tu t'es pas regardé, espèce d'insecte rampant mono-antennifère ! »

« Et toi, mégère avant l'âge ! »

« Ah, c'est beau, l'amour... »

Mustang sursauta en entendant ces mots soupirés de façon tout à fait inattendue juste à côté de lui. Se retournant vivement, il aperçut le premier garçon de ferme qui l'avait rejoint, et regardait le couple hurlant avec un sourire rêveur, accoudé à la clôture, ses seaux à ses pieds.

N'ayant pas la même conception de l'amour et de la beauté que ce jeune cinglé, Mustang fit légèrement avancer son cheval, histoire de s'éloigner un peu de cet étrange énergumène. Puis, comme les deux autres êtres humains présents à proximité étaient en réalité tout aussi inquiétants, il se dit soudain qu'il n'avait que trop tardé en ces lieux.

« Je vais y aller, » dit-il pour ne pas paraître trop impoli en s'éloignant. « Le shérif va m'attendre. »

À ces mots, le jeune garçon sembla émerger d'un songe rose bonbon, se redressant et clignant des yeux avant de tourner la tête vers Mustang.

« Oui, » approuva-t-il d'un ton plein de sollicitude. « Et dépêchez-vous. Comme ça, vous pourrez peut-être avoir encore une place au bar, après, histoire de vous remettre de vos émotions avec quelques verres d'alcool fort. »

Mis de nouveau mal à l'aise par une telle attitude, Mustang réitéra son geste de porter sa main à son chapeau et poussa sa monture à se remettre en marche avec vivacité, souhaitant décamper au plus vite. Il dépassa l'enclos sans que les deux blonds ne le remarquent, se disputant toujours en se donnant des noms d'oiseaux, et s'engagea rapidement dans le tournant de la route pierreuse.

Heureusement pour lui, si le jeune garçon de ferme semblait avoir une vision bien à lui et sans doute unique au monde de l'amour, Mustang put constater que celle qu'il avait de la géographie était à peu près semblable à la sienne : dès qu'il eut dépassé le virage, il aperçut la ville de Resembool à l'horizon, ou plutôt un groupement de maisons sagement rangées de part et d'autre de la route.

Ne se fiant pas à cette paisible et innocente apparence, Roy s'approcha lentement, sentant malgré lui son appréhension croître. Il en avait bien entendu parler, de ces hameaux d'apparence paisible mais où les sales affaires étaient plus nombreuses que les rats, de ces histoires qui couvraient d'encre les pages de journaux.

Et maintenant, il y avait de plus l'attitude du valet de ferme à la mention du shérif.

Alors qu'il n'avait été terrorisé ni par les deux géants, ni par les deux hurleurs, devenir aussi pâle aussi vite, pour un simple mot... Ce shérif, ce devait être quelque chose... mais quoi ?

Un maniaque tellement à cheval sur les lois qu'il était prêt à vous faire exécuter si vous traversiez la rue sans regarder ?

Une sorte de patron de la pègre locale, imposant sa loi à coup de chantage et de meurtres soi-disant discrets ?

Un tireur tellement chevronné que même les mouches n'osaient plus voler en sa présence, de peur d'être prises pour cible pour avoir bourdonné trop fort à son goût ?

Bien des réalités pouvaient se cacher sous un simple nom, et l'imagination du cavalier eut tôt fait de construire les pires, si bien qu'à l'entrée de la ville, il n'était plus très sûr de bien vouloir aller à ce rendez-vous qu'il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir.

Mais il s'efforça de se ressaisir, de rester droit sur sa selle et de garder un air ferme et décidé. Il était Roy Mustang, que diable !

Ce qui n'impressionna personne, la rue principale étant entièrement déserte et silencieuse à son entrée de la ville, à l'exception d'une enseigne qui grinçait doucement. Roy aurait pu regretter une telle absence de floue prête à l'acclam... heu, à le renseigner, si l'enseigne en question n'avait pas représenté une étoile somme tout très reconnaissable.

Il se dirigea donc dans cette direction, amenant sa monture jusqu'à l'abreuvoir généreusement installé devant cette maison. La bête commença à boire avant même qu'il n'ait mis pied à terre – ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, attachant sa bride au poteau le plus proche à l'aide d'un nœud qu'il espérait être le seul à connaître.

Puis, s'appuyant sur le son distingué de ses éperons et de ses talons lorsqu'il posait ses pieds sur le sol de bois, il gravit les quelques marches du perron ombragé par un petit auvent et, prenant une inspiration, il poussa la porte et entra.

L'obscurité de l'intérieur, après le fort soleil de l'après-midi, l'aveugla tout d'abord. Toutefois, ses oreilles fonctionnaient toujours au-delà du bourdonnement que la chaleur y provoquait, et un froissement de papier l'avertit que quelqu'un se trouvait quelque part dans la pièce. Il salua donc à voix haute – pour ne pas adresser un geste dans la mauvaise direction ou se mettre à tâter autour de lui comme un aveugle – clignant des yeux à répétition en espérant ainsi éclaircir sa vue plus rapidement.

Les froissements de papier remué à toute vitesse continuèrent quelques instants, puis on finit par lui répondre d'une voix étouffée et distraite, au moment où il commençait à apercevoir les contours de la pièce, dotée d'un bureau et d'étagères, dont une dans un coin où une silhouette s'affairait.

Encore quelques instants et cette personne se retourna vers lui, une pile de dossiers dans les mains. Mustang y voyait désormais suffisamment clair pour l'identifier comme un homme brun assez jeune, assez petit, très myope à en croire les grosses lunettes qui surmontaient son nez et dissimulaient une grande partie de son visage aux joues rondes, l'air timide.

« Bonjour, » répéta-t-il pour la forme, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre comme s'il voulait se mettre à courir. « Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Hem, » répondit Mustang, embarrassé à son tour, ôtant son chapeau. « Je suis Roy Mustang, j'ai rendez-vous avec le shérif. Vous êtes... ? »

Ce n'était tout de même pas _ça_, le redoutable shérif.

« ... l'assistant du shérif, enchanté, » termina le jeune homme.

Non, en effet. Mais il ne lui tendit pas la main, sans doute parce qu'il était chargé. Au contraire, il fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux vers le plafond, l'air de chercher à se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Roy Mustang, vous dites ? Attendez, ça me dit... » Son visage s'illumina. « Ah, mais oui, bien sûr, vous êtes celui qui... »

Mais il ne termina jamais sa phrase, une voix tonitruante venant soudain l'interrompre, provenant d'une autre pièce dont elle ébranla les murs.

« Fuery ! J'avais demandé un dossier ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de bayer aux corneilles ! »

L'assistant fit un bond de plusieurs centimètres, l'air terrifié.

« Oui, shérif, tout de suite, shérif ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix tremblante, avant de traverser la pièce en un seul bond et de disparaître par une porte entrouverte. Mustang se retrouva seul, entendant la conversation se poursuivre.

« Pas trop tôt, » commenta la voix, calmée mais toujours menaçante.

« Je sais, shérif, pardon, shérif, » gémit le pauvre assistant. « C'est juste que... » Hésitation. Sa voix mourut dans un chuintement.

« Quoi ? » aboya l'autre voix en réponse.

Mustang entendit presque l'assistant sauter derechef et glapir. « M. Mustang est ici, shérif. »

« Mustang ? »

Ce nom ne semblait évoquer aucun souvenir. Roy s'en sentit particulièrement vexé. Comment un péquenaud dans un bled aussi paumé pouvait-il ne pas retenir un nom aussi classe et important que le sien ?

« Oui, Mustang, celui qui vient d'East City, shérif. »

Un silence – trop long au goût de Roy – puis enfin : « Aaah, ouiiiii ! Je l'avais oublié, celui-là... » ''Celui-là'' ? Comment osait-il parler ainsi du très grand et magnifique Roy Mustang ? Ce dernier était désormais scandalisé. « Bah, faites-le entrer, on a peut-être besoin d'idées neuves. »

« Bien, shérif, à vos ordres, shérif, » répondit l'assistant Fuery comme un automate.

L'instant d'après, il reparaissait dans la salle ou se tenait Roy, son visage semblant avoir oublié ce qu'était la couleur. Quant à sa bouche, elle avait perdu toute notion de phrase construite, à en croire les bredouillements qu'elle commença à émettre à la place. Roy s'empressa de hocher la tête comme s'il avait compris quelque chose et se dirigea vers l'autre porte où l'attendait son destin.

Le seul avantage qu'il y voyait était qu'au moins il serait fixé concernant ce fameux shérif et ce qui le rendait si terrible. En dehors de ça, il ne voyait pas grand chose. Il franchit l'encadrement et le battant se referma derrière lui avec un cliquettement bien trop décisif à son goût.

Il se retrouva dans une pièce plus sombre encore que la précédente, uniquement éclairée par quelques rayons de lumière filtrant à travers un store baissé, plus petite, plus dérangée à en croire toute la paperasse s'empilant partout, mais aussi plus remplie : au moins cinq chaises, peut-être plus cachées derrière les piles de feuilles et journaux, deux bibliothèques, un classeur, un bureau, diverses cartes de la région de diverses échelles aux murs, et surtout deux hommes : l'un penché au-dessus du bureau où il feuilletait vivement un dossier, portant la distinctive étoile de shérif, les cheveux noirs et courts ramenés en arrière à l'exception d'une mèche qui oscillait à chacun des mouvements de sa tête, le visage orné d'une barbe courant le long de sa mâchoire bien dessinée, le nez droit surmonté de lunettes rectangulaires, l'air intensément concentré ; l'autre assis sur une chaise de l'autre côté du bureau, les mains entrelacées sur ses genoux croisés, le visage calme et patient sous sa moustache et le bandeau qui dissimulait un de ses yeux.

Le shérif – qui semblait pourtant tout à fait _normal_ – soupira avec agacement puis marmonna un instant dans sa barbe une suite de mots bien trop rapides pour être saisis. Lorsqu'il eut ainsi épuisé son souffle avec ces sons ininterrompus, il sembla se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul et releva la tête.

Mustang se retrouva épinglé et analysé par un regard vert perçant, incapable de bouger même pour détourner ses propres yeux – non qu'il en eût envie, Roy Mustang ne détournait _jamais_ le regard devant qui que ce soit. Cet examen parut durer une infernale éternité, puis enfin le shérif cligna des yeux et reprit un air simplement sérieux au lieu de son regard de prédateur aux aguets.

Mustang respira, mais ne put s'empêcher d'hésiter avant de saisir la main qu'on lui tendait par-dessus le bureau. Une poigne ferme, une paume calleuse, la main d'un homme qui savait s'en servir.

« Shérif Hughes, » fit-il d'un ton solennel.

« Roy Mustang. »

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »

Mustang obéit tandis que le shérif lui désignait l'autre homme présent dans la pièce et qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Voici le chef de pénitencier Bradley. »

Pas de poignée de main cette fois-ci, l'homme se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête avant de regagner son immobilité.

« Bien, où en étions nous, déjà ? » fit alors le shérif dans un soupir, se penchant de nouveau sur son bureau et ses papiers éparpillés. Son sourcil se fronça avec une certaine lassitude, et son visage sembla s'allonger, chargé de soucis.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Mustang avec sollicitude – après tout, de telles marques d'attention et de bienveillance pouvaient lui faire gagner des points.

« Si ça va ? » répliqua Hughes d'un ton tendu, et aussitôt Roy se mit à regretter ses paroles. Elles semblaient avoir été exactement celles qu'il fallait pour faire céder le barrage, laissant place à un torrent furieux. « Non, ça ne va pas ! Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de morts sur les bras, j'ai un serial-killer en cavale qui va à coup sûr débarquer ici et une bande de gangsters non identifiés qui ne vont pas manquer de s'infiltrer dans la région ! Au moins, pour Scar, on a un signalement ! »

À ces mots, il envoya d'un geste une feuille qui, au lieu de voleter pitoyablement jusqu'au sol, dessina une ligne droite et se plaqua au mur, emportée par le poignard qui l'accompagnait et se ficha profondément dans la paroi. Mustang tressaillit : le papier était venu occuper une des rares places libres au mur sans même que le shérif n'ait eu à viser ou à regarder ce qu'il faisait. Dessus se trouvait la reproduction d'un visage menaçant au large front marqué d'une impressionnante cicatrice en forme de X.

Le shérif continuait : « On connaît ses habitudes, ses méthodes, même sa façon de tuer – c'est triste pour mademoiselle Rockbell, mais grâce à elle on a au moins ça. Mais les Homonculus ! Ils... »

« Mademoiselle Rockbell ? » interrompit Mustang, à la fois intéressé par la mention d'une créature de l'autre sexe et souhaitant paraître attentif sans se sentir largué.

« Oui, Scar a descendu ses parents devant elle – quelle idée aussi de recueillir un malade, d'accord, ils étaient médecins, mais tout de même. Vous l'avez peut-être vue en arrivant, elle est venue travailler au ranch des Curtis. »

Oh.

« Une jeune fille blonde avec des capacités de Stentor ? »

« Oui, voilà. »

« Elle les employait sur un garçon blond lorsque je suis passé. »

Mustang parvint à ne pas tressaillir à ce souvenir traumatisant, mais ne put s'en empêcher face au sourire en coin qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Hughes à ces mots.

« Ah, ces jeunes... » soupira-t-il. « Alphonse en aura de belles à me raconter dans son rapport, ce soir. »

L'instant d'après, ce reflet inquiétant d'une personnalité cachée avait disparu et le shérif était redevenu sérieux, figure même du professionnalisme.

« Mais il n'en reste pas moins que Scar va débarquer ici. C'est évident, si on se fie à ses apparitions et à leur fréquence... »

Il se détourna soudain, avisant la carte affichée derrière lui qui représentait le pays entier.

« Il a commencé par Centrale, sept morts... »

Une punaise noire vint se ficher sur le point figurant la capitale, lancée contre toutes les lois de la physique.

« Et depuis, il décrit une spirale, c'est sûr. »

Se plantant dans différents endroits de la carte, des punaises rouges et noires définirent un motif aléatoire qui peut-être, de loin, en inversé et avec beaucoup de conviction, pouvait évoquer une spirale tordue.

« Des villes comme Youswell ou Liore sont encore épargnées... »

Deux punaises vertes se fichèrent sur les deux cités de l'est.

« De toute façon, il vise essentiellement les grandes villes, c'est là qu'il est le plus dangereux. Mais quand on regarde le schéma qu'il a suivi pour South City, il est clair que Resembool est tout désignée pour son prochain coup. D'abord Rush Valley – paix à l'âme des Rockbell – puis Dublith, plus à l'est, pour faire croire qu'il continuait dans cette direction, ce qui n'a pas manqué de marcher et d'y porter l'attention, et il a pu sans problème dézinguer cinq personnes à South City avant de disparaître de nouveau. Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il ne fasse pas pareil pour East City, ça a si bien marché ! D'abord Resembool, puis plus au nord, dans le genre il va direct sur Brigg's. »

Un soupir, puis un haussement d'épaules.

« Bah, au moins, on est sur nos gardes, les gars du coin sont prévenus. Il aura du fil à retordre avec nous, le coco, même si on n'arrive pas à le mettre sous les verrous. Quant à East City, c'est bien triste, mais ce n'est plus mon district, loin de là. Laissons ça à Grumman – sans vouloir vous offenser, M. Mustang, » ajouta-t-il au dernier moment, comme une arrière pensée distraite, avant de hocher la tête pour lui-même. « Oui, ça ira. »

« Et les Homonculus ? » demanda avec hésitation Mustang, se disant qu'il était suicidaire pour attiser les flammes qui venaient juste de s'apaiser – mais il n'y pouvait rien, il aimait jouer avec le feu.

Un tic nerveux fit tressauter les sourcils du shérif.

« Fuery ! » hurla-t-il. « Café-whisky ! »

Un « oui, shérif, à vos ordres, shérif ! » étouffé leur parvint, et l'instant d'après l'assistant entrait dans la pièce avec des tasses fumantes, manquant de les renverser dans sa précipitation. Il posa le tout en hâte sur le bureau, puis s'apprêta à s'éclipser. Il y parvint presque sans encombres, sans compter le poignard qui se planta dans l'encadrement de porte au moment où il l'atteignait.

Un bref hurlement fort peu masculin se fit entendre.

« Et vous me télégraphierez ça, sur-le-champ. »

« Tout de suite, shérif, » répondit l'assistant d'une voix tremblante, ayant probablement vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux quelques secondes auparavant. Il saisit le papier que le poignait lui avait gentiment apporté et s'enfuit en courant.

Mustang ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'imiterait volontiers, puis s'empressa d'effacer cette pensée couarde de son esprit.

« Bien, où en étions-nous, déjà ? » fit le shérif, en train d'essuyer ses lunettes après avoir vidé sa tasse cul-sec.

Mustang hésita, se demandant si ce n'était pas là l'occasion de sauver sa peau en évitant de relancer la tornade. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu prendre une décision, le shérif claqua des doigts avec une exclamation victorieuse.

« Oui, l'affaire Scar ! Ce n'est pas un problème, nous sommes prêts. Il n'y aura pas un mort dans mon district à cause de lui, j'en fais le serment. Tant pis pour Falman, mais il est déjà suffisamment occupé comme ça. Vous l'avez croisé, peut-être ? » demanda-t-il à Mustang, pour continuer sans même attendre de réponse : « Un brave type, pas tous les jours qu'on voit un croquemort aussi efficace. Sans lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait. Si, on croulerait sous les cadavres, il y en a tellement. Mais pour en revenir à notre sujet... »

Il s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils avec perplexité, victime d'un trou de mémoire. Cette fois-ci, Mustang se décida à l'aider – après tout, si ce shérif était certes inquiétant et excentrique, Roy avait remarqué qu'il paraissait très compétent, tirant de bonnes conclusions grâce à des raisonnements trop élevés pour être compréhensibles.

« Les Homonculus ? » fit-il avec hésitation.

« Oui, les Homonculus ! » s'exclama le shérif.

« Qui sont... ? » demanda Mustang pour obtenir une explication. Une fois de plus, il regretta d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

« Qui ils sont ? » Hughes explosa. « Qui ils sont ! C'est bien le problème ! Personne ne sait ! Aucun soupçon, aucun signalement, rien ! On sait juste que c'est une bande d'escrocs qui vident allègrement les banques après s'être infiltrés partout. Au nombre de sept, paraît-il. Mais je pencherai pour huit, il faut une tête pensante au-dessus du tas, qui n'agit pas mais ordonne tout, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Une petite vieille à l'air innocent, qui s'occupe bien de ses fleurs et aime la musique classique, je parie, le genre de personnes qu'on ne soupçonne pas et qui laisse agir les autres. Mais quels autres ? C'est ça qui m'horripile ! Aucun renseignement sur eux ! Ils pourraient être en train de picoler dans le bar en face, en train de prévoir un coup qui va faire se retourner M. Armstrong senior dans sa tombe, que je n'en saurais rien ! Et Alex ne se remettrait jamais du sac de sa banque, gérée par sa famille depuis des générations ! »

Le shérif s'en arrachait presque les cheveux, tandis que, du coin de l'œil, Mustang crut voir le chef de pénitencier arborer un sourire narquois. Mais lorsqu'il se tourna dans cette direction, le visage de Bradley était aussi impassible et calme que toujours.

À ce moment-là, le cliquettement de la porte se fit entendre. Roy se retourna, s'attendant à voir l'assistant Fuery annoncer l'accomplissement de sa mission. Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir une gamine à peine assez haute pour atteindre la poignée de porte, les cheveux remontés en couettes et vêtue d'une jolie robe à fleurs – aussi nette et proprette qu'une poupée.

« Papa ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un air ravi, arborant le plus adorable des sourires. Mustang crut que la pauvre petite allait bien vite le perdre, en comptant sur la remontrant qu'elle n'allait pas manquer de recevoir pour déranger son père pendant son travail, et plus précisément au cours d'une réunion stratégique de la plus haute importance.

Mais une fois de plus, il fut bien déçu : l'air professionnel et sérieux du shérif avait fondu comme neige au soleil, remplacé par un sourire béat.

« Ma petite Élysia ! » pépia-t-il d'une voix qui _ne pouvait pas_ être la même que celle avec laquelle il avait décrit les déplacements du serial killer quelques instants plus tôt. Il tendit les bras dans lesquels la fillette vint se jeter pour être soulevée avec un gloussement de plaisir. « Tu m'as manqué, ma petite Élysia ! » fit le shérif, apparemment aux anges.

Il daigna cependant se rappeler la présence des autres êtres humains rampant au sol et, se tournant vers Mustang, lui dit d'un ton fondant d'adoration :

« Voici ma fille, Élysia. Elle est la créature la plus mignonne de l'univers, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mustang commit l'erreur d'hésiter un instant avant d'approuver de tout cœur – après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un homme aussi enthousiaste concernant un être qui prouvait d'une part sa virilité et garantissait la perpétuation de sa lignée. Il se retrouva donc de nouveau épinglé par un regard vert qui n'était pas sans rappeler le fil tranchant de certains couteaux lancés avec force précision.

« N'est-ce pas ? » répéta Hughes en insistant sur ses mots.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr, adorable, magnifique, inégalable, » balbutia aussitôt Roy, ne tenant pas à finir égorgé et à continuer de sentir de telles sueurs froides face à une nouvelle facette effrayante.

Le shérif plissa les yeux comme s'il doutait de l'honnêteté de tels propos – Mustang y croyait pourtant vraiment sur le coup – puis sa physionomie redevint plus normale, tandis que la lumière et l'oxygène revenaient dans la pièce. Mustang respira, le chef de pénitencier resta impassible. Dans les bras de son père, la fillette, rose de plaisir, semblait n'avoir rien remarqué d'anormal ou de dangereux.

« Je t'ai apporté des fleurs, papa ! » piailla-t-elle, brandissant un bouquet de fleurs sauvages pour la plupart en voie de se faner ou de brûler – les environs n'étant pas bien propices aux fleurs des champs. Le shérif ne s'en extasia pas moins.

« Vraiment ? Oh, tu es vraiment un ange sur terre, elles sont ma-gni-fiques, elles feront très bien dans mon bureau ! »

« Maës. »

Curieusement, la voix féminine et ferme qui vint interrompre ces divagations ne s'adressa pas à l'enfant en premier pour la sermonner. Roy se retourna pour voir, dans l'encadrement de porte, une femme aux cheveux châtains et à l'air mi-courroucé, mi-amusé.

« Tu as du travail, je te rappelle. » Elle porta alors les yeux sur la fillette. « Et toi, Élysia, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas déranger ton père pendant qu'il travaille. »

Enfin quelqu'un qui entendait raison ! Malheureusement, elle était seule, à en croire les deux moues absolument identiques qui se peignirent sur le visage du père et de la fille.

« Mais elle ne me dérange pas ! »

« Mais il est content de me voir ! »

Firent-ils en même temps d'une voix geignante. Elle n'eut toutefois absolument aucun effet sur la femme qui secoua la tête, inflexible. Pas plus que les regards suppliants qu'on lui adressa par la suite, si bien qu'il fallut céder : le visage aussi triste que celui de son père, la fillette se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et trottina jusqu'à sa mère, non sans jeter de nombreux regards par-dessus son épaule. De son côté, le shérif agitait les mains et les lèvres, envoyant mille baisers et mille promesses de retrouvailles proches.

Enfin, la femme put saisir la petite main de sa fille dans la sienne et quitter la pièce avec elle, croisant au passage l'assistant Fuery tout essoufflé qu'elle salua d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. La porte se referma derrière elle avec un cliquetis décidé, et tout d'un coup la lourde atmosphère endeuillée s'estompa.

« Mission accomplie, shérif. Et M. Yoki est ici, » fit l'assistant en saluant comme un militaire.

Hughes fixa encore la porte quelques instants, l'air d'espérer un miracle, puis la quitta des yeux à regrets, pour revenir à la basse réalité terrestre.

« Merci, Fuery, » fit-il avant de soupirer. « Encore ce paranoïaque qui va m'affirmer qu'on vole de l'herbe jaune et desséchée sur ses terres. » Un geste impatient. « Bah, faites-le entrer. Quant à vous, » fit-il, se tournant vers Mustang. « Vous êtes désormais au courant de la situation dans le coin, et je crois que vous n'avez pas envie d'entendre ce qui va suivre, c'est beaucoup moins intéressant pour vous. Allez au bar, vous serez prévenu s'il y a du changement. »

Traduction : il va se dire des choses que vous ne devez pas entendre. En conclusion : dégagez. En bien plus poli, cependant.

Roy ne demanda pas son reste, se levant aussitôt en soulevant son chapeau. Le chef du pénitencier réitéra son inclination de la tête – il n'avait pas dit un mot – le shérif le mena à la porte avec une tape dans le dos.

Dans l'autre salle, Roy croisa un homme voûté à l'air mesquin, l'air tellement avare qu'il était chiche même sur les poils de sa moustache maigrichonne et que Mustang ne prit pas même la peine de le saluer, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien en retour.

L'instant d'après, il était dehors, gémissant intérieurement face à la lumière aveuglante du soleil, réverbérée tout autour de lui, accompagnée d'une chaleur étouffante que l'ombre de l'intérieur lui avait fait oublier. Il prit une pose détendue, les pouces accrochés à la ceinture, pour faire croire qu'il inspectait la rue, histoire d'avoir le temps de s'habituer à ces nouvelles conditions de vue et de ne pas se prendre de poteau.

Dès qu'il eut noté que son cheval était toujours là, en train de boire comme s'il ne faisait que ça de sa vie, abrité à l'ombre de l'auvent, et qu'il eut repéré l'entrée du saloon presque en face, il se dirigea droit dans cette direction, jetant tout de même des regards méfiants autour de lui. La rue était déserte, mais on ne savait jamais. Il arriva ainsi sans encombres au double battant qu'il poussa avec fracas comme il avait toujours rêvé de le faire.

De nouveau une salle sombre, mais il n'était pas resté suffisamment au soleil pour ne vraiment rien voir. Aussi remarqua-t-il que certaines personnes levèrent brièvement la tête à son arrivée – puis la détournèrent, revenant à leur boisson ou à leur jeu, indifférentes.

Quoi ?

C'était tout ? Quelques coups d'œil bovins, quelques mouvements, et rien d'autre ? Mais où étaient les longs instants de pression où toute l'attention du bar et des tables était fixée sur le nouveau venu, qui devait tenir bon, bien campé sur ses jambes, le menton levé, le regard ferme, où ? Pour quoi Mustang avait-il passé tant de temps à travailler sa posture imposante, hein ? Pour quoi affrontait-il cette contrée de fous, entre les géants, les hurleurs et les schizophrènes ? Certainement pas pour ça !

Serrant les dents de dépit, il prit tout de même le temps d'examiner les personnes présentes dans la salle.

Dans le coin le plus obscur, sur sa gauche, un type tout de noir vêtu, au visage exsangue et aux longs cheveux noirs étrangement coiffés bidouillait un long couteau fin et pointu, s'apprêtant à tailler un morceau de bois, l'air bizarre et sadique avec son sourire louche.

À la plus grande table, ronde, presque au centre de la pièce, se trouvait le plus de monde, en particulier deux femmes, l'une brune avec une coiffure fort farfelue, l'autre blonde, avec une longue mèche dissimulant la moitié de son visage, toutes deux l'air terrible et concentrées sur leur jeu. Les trois autres hommes présents autour du plateau de jeu ne cachaient pas qu'ils auraient tout donné pour se tirer, tandis que plusieurs personnes debout tout autour de la table suivaient la partie avec attention, haletantes. La tension était tellement forte que, même aux autres tables, les parties et conversations étaient interrompues, les visages tournés dans cette direction.

Seul, à l'autre bout de la pièce, le pianiste – un autre homme en noir, plus dégingandé encore, les cheveux courts, le regard dissimulé par des lunettes noires et rondes – continuait son morceau avec un grand sourire aux dents pointues sans paraître affecté, tandis qu'à côté une brune voluptueuse mise en valeur par une robe noire et moulante continuait de chanter de sa voix veloutée et caressante – après tout, avec les conversations en moins, on ne l'entendait que mieux.

Errant d'une table à l'autre, la serveuse, une jeune fille en robe rose à froufrous et aux cheveux également roses, tentait de remplir son office sans trébucher ni rien renverser, ce qui semblait bien difficile pour elle, et ce d'autant plus qu'elle passait son temps à regarder dans la direction de Roy.

Enfin, au bar était assis un grand blond entouré d'un nuage de fumée, voûté comme si la misère du monde pesait sur ses épaules, et que le barman, un roux dont le ventre proéminent montrait le goût pour la bière, semblait écouter d'une oreille tout en essuyant ses verres.

Non loin d'eux, un autre siège était occupé par une autre femme – encore ? Roy n'aurait jamais cru en voir autant dans un tel endroit – qui retint particulièrement l'attention du cavalier : vêtue d'un pantalon brun et d'une chemise unie blanc cassé qui révélaient un physique avantageux, les cheveux blonds remontés en une coiffure impeccable dévoilant une nuque jeune et parfaite, elle avait l'air bien seule et désœuvrée, assise là, à part.

Aussitôt décidé, Mustang se dirigea droit dans cette direction sans attirer l'attention. Il vint s'asseoir sur le siège le plus proche de celui de la blonde, profitant de ce mouvement pour se rapprocher encore davantage, et commanda une bière. Puis, s'armant de son plus beau sourire, il passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

« Je t'offre un verre, poupée ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il assumait séducteur, la sentant se raidir.

Il la prenait pour une de ces filles de ferme faciles à conquérir pour les cowboys errants qu'elles regardent avec des yeux de merlan frit et des cœurs autour d'elles – elle était blonde, après tout. Or il devait apprendre que ce n'était... pas du tout ça.

Il ne comprit pas très bien ce qui se passa exactement. Tout ce qu'il sut fut qu'il se retrouva foudroyé sur place par deux yeux noisette tandis qu'un pistolet sorti en un éclair de sa gaine menaçait une partie de son anatomie qui n'était certes pas son visage mais avait tout autant de valeur à ses yeux et à ce de son statut d'homme viril.

« Ok, mec, que les choses soient claires, » dit la blonde d'un ton étonnamment calme, polaire. « Le dernier gars qui a osé faire ça ne peut toujours pas marcher droit et a pour toujours renoncé à l'idée de réutiliser son machin un jour. Mais je me sens magnanime aujourd'hui, je te laisse une chance de me lâcher avant de t'envoyer rendre visite aux morts du cimetière. »

Ôter son bras et ne pas se départir de son sourire flashy dans ce genre de situations était à coup sûr la prochaine chose que Mustang s'entraînerait à faire s'il s'en sortait.

Dès qu'il eut obéi, la blonde saisit sa chope de la main qui ne tenait pas son arme, se leva et s'éloigna, paquet de fureur contenue, allant s'asseoir à la table où la brune riait avec sadisme en faisant remarquer qu'elle n'était pourtant qu'une simple femme au foyer, ayant visiblement éclaté malgré cela tous les autres joueurs qui se retenaient de gémir et de pleurer, à l'exception de l'autre blonde qui battait les cartes à gestes experts, encadrée de deux hommes patibulaires qui avaient l'air plantés là simplement pour décourager toute tricherie.

Croiser le regard du plus grand des deux fut suffisant à Mustang pour se détourner et décider de façon tout à fait raisonnable d'écouter le grand blond à quelques sièges de là, qui avait l'air de déprimer sec et de ne vouloir qu'une chose : boire pour oublier.

« Nan mais franchement, tu le crois ça ? » fit-il à l'adresse du barman d'une voix traînante et empâtée par l'alcool qu'il avait déjà consommé. Le roux semblait doté de la patience d'un saint, l'écoutant toujours. « Plaqué à cause de mon cheval ! »

« Mais je te l'ai dit ! » fit son interlocuteur en levant les yeux au ciel. « Cette Jenny est une chochotte doublée d'une salope. Tu lui enlèves son maquillage et y a plus rien. Oublie-la, un peu ! »

« Juste parce que soi-disant il est moche et mal élevé. Moche ! Mais il est très bien, mon cheval, une bonne bête, endurante et forte... »

Roy aurait bien continué à écouter cet intéressant dialogue de sourds, si une autre personne n'était pas entrée à ce moment précis, vêtue comme tout le monde en-dessous d'une grande pièce de tissu couleur de sable qui l'enveloppait jusqu'à son visage.

Pour le coup, tout le monde se figea dans le saloon – même le pianiste cessa son éternel morceau sautillant – et regarda en direction de l'entrée, une tension nouvelle étant apparue.

Et elle était justifiée : l'homme releva la tête, dévoilant le haut de son visage jusqu'alors dissimulé par son vêtement, et qui était marqué d'un X cicatrisé.

Une seconde de silence total – en dehors du tic-tac de l'horloge et du bourdonnement de l'éternelle mouche – deux secondes... puis un désordre innommable. Plusieurs coups de feu partirent dans les deux sens, des tables furent renversées pour servir de couverture improvisée, des verres et bouteilles éclatèrent.

L'heure d'entrer en scène pour le grand Roy Mustang !

Il dégaina donc son pistolet flambant neuf et en ôta la sécurité avec soin, prêt à en découdre – sans remarquer que la moitié de la lutte s'était déjà déroulée sans lui et qu'il n'avait pas été touché que par pur hasard. Mais avant même qu'il n'eût pu songer à viser la silhouette toujours campée dans l'entrée, il fut percuté de plein fouet et envoyé au sol.

« Pousse-toi, crétin, tu me gènes ! »

Mustang reconnut la blonde du bar, désormais armée d'un fusil.

« Mais... ! » s'étrangla-t-il, outré d'avoir été ainsi cassé dans son effet.

« La ferme ! » le coupa la blonde, tirant en direction de l'entrée, mais la silhouette bougea juste à temps pour éviter une fois de plus, comme dotée d'un pouvoir surnaturel. « C'est pas un blanc-bec qui va m'emmerder maintenant ! T'es qu'un p'tit débutant qui se la joue, ça se voit rien qu'à ta peau, alors laisse faire les pros ! »

Et, sans laisser à Mustang le loisir de répondre, elle roula au sol pour éviter un coup de feu et s'élança derrière une des tables plus loin, le laissant suffoqué. Comment osait-elle traiter ainsi le grand Roy Mustang ?

Il se releva, s'époussetant à gestes furieux. Ce n'était pas une veille fille aigrie qui allait l'empêcher de briller aux yeux de tous !

Il s'apprêta à s'élancer dans la mêlée, mais était tellement focalisé sur cette pensée qu'il ne remarqua même pas le croche-patte que lui tendait le mec louche du coin obscur avec sa coiffure de palmier des îles.

Roy s'empêtra donc, et se serait vautré de tout son long s'il ne s'était pas rattrapé à une chaise qui passait par-là. Celle-ci, en basculant, vint heurter violemment le bar. Là, l'étagère portant les bouteilles sauta sur l'occasion pour se détacher d'un côté : toutes les bouteilles glissèrent et vinrent se briser en masse sur le bord du piano juste à côté. Le poids désolidarisa la planche qui soutenait cette partie de l'instrument. Elle se détacha des autres, se dressant soudain, envoyant en l'air une autre chaise qui entra en collision avec le lustre déjà bien agité par les événements. Aidé de l'élan que lui donna le choc, il décrivit un lent arc de cercle et vint se fracasser contre le mur où se trouvait l'entrée. En conséquence, la poutre qui servait de dessus de porte tomba à son tour, pile sur la tête du serial killer, qui s'avéra bien moins doué pour éviter les morceaux de bois volants que les balles.

Il s'effondra donc au sol, assommé.

Silence total.

Mustang, qui savait tirer parti d'une situation avantageuse, s'était déjà relevé et profita de l'ébahissement général.

« Ha ! » s'exclama-t-il dans le silence, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière d'un mouvement de tête – ayant perdu son chapeau à un moment donné – avec un sourire ultra-classe. « Facile ! »

Histoire de faire croire que toute cette réaction en chaîne était préméditée.

Enfin, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui, incrédules, au point de ne pas remarquer le shérif arriver avec son assistant et le chef du pénitencier, qui menottèrent le bandit inconscient et l'emmenèrent vers sa prochaine demeure : la tôle. Enfin, il pouvait tous les regarder de haut.

Au bout d'un moment cependant, leurs maigres capacités de réflexion commencèrent à leur revenir : ils poussèrent quelques cris de victoire, et se mirent à redresser les tables et chaises. Très vite, plus rien n'y parut, en dehors des quelques trous supplémentaires sur les murs, le sol, les tables, du lustre fracassé et des étagères détruites. Le barman recommença à essuyer ses verres, imperturbable, les joueurs retournèrent à leurs cartes, le pianiste reprit son morceau à l'endroit exact où il l'avait quitté.

Quelques uns vinrent taper sur l'épaule de Roy pour le féliciter de son coup – et non, cela ne lui fit pas mal – et parvinrent à dénicher un photographe, petit vieux tout tremblant planqué sous une table, pour immortaliser le moment et le héros du jour. Ceux qui voulaient être associés à cet illustre personnage s'empressèrent de venir l'encadrer, prenant leur meilleure pose – même si pas un seul ne lui arrivait à la cheville, ha !

Or, voyant tous ces préparatifs, la serveuse, qui n'avait cessé de baver sur Mustang depuis son entrée, se dit que c'était là l'occasion d'attirer son attention, de le séduire, de l'épouser et de vivre heureuse en bonne femme au foyer. Sous prétexte d'apporter une boisson au Héros du Jour, elle s'approcha de lui en hâte.

Mais le destin avait fait qu'elle ne savait hélas pas marcher droit. C'est pourquoi elle s'emmêla les pieds dans sa robe et tomba droit sur le groupe, qu'elle perturba de son poids.

Mustang, qui tenait à la main son pistolet, frimant un max, avait – hélas également – oublié de remettre la sécurité. Bousculé, il baissa son arme et tira sans le faire exprès, droit dans cette partie de son anatomie qu'une certaine blonde avait menacée peu auparavant et qui n'avait vraiment pas mérité un tel destin – quoique.

La blessure fut fatale pour l'honneur viril de Roy Mustang, qui mourut sur le coup et s'effondra.

C'est alors que le petit oiseau sortit.

La photographie obtenue put ainsi faire la une des journaux de Resembool dès le lendemain matin, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire avec le titre enjolivé suivant : _Roy Mustang, cowboy, mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions_.

_* * * * *_

_Happy End ;)_

_Les commentaires sont les bienvenus, puisque nous nous nourrissons exclusivement d'eux._


End file.
